Between Heaven and Hell there is Earth
by Tella
Summary: When the extreme few of humanity turn against both Heaven and Hell, an angel and a demon are thrown on a one way collision course. Now they have only one another and their human companion as they fight the war that can save or destroy both good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Between Heaven and Hell There is Earth**

**Summary:** When the extreme few of humanity turn against both Heaven and Hell, an angel and a demon are thrown on a one way collision course. Now they have only one another and their human companion as they fight the war that can save or destroy both good and evil (Sakura & Syaoran). Rated for language.

**Chapter 1**

**Syaoran Li**

When I first saw her I could see she was different. She looked like a beginner, a total klutz susceptible to lies, betrayal, and the best of all naivety. She looked like a little school girl with her two long pigtails daggling down her back with a thick fringe to frame her pretty face. And her smile carried the look of a school girl, confused, uncertain and totally at my mercy. That is, until she looked at me. Her green eyes carried that something I so desire to see in all of them: determination.

Determination I can quickly brake down.

I was wrong though. She stood her ground, fought back and we had to draw a tie. That or battle on until the end of all eternity, and neither of us were in the mood for that. So we came to a 'truce'. She does her thing, I do my thing. And we act. Our little act has become almost… perfect.

I watched her slumped back in the corner booth with her honey-brown hair tied back in a sloppy pony tail. Her green eyes were fixed on the contents of her glass as she continued to swirl it around endlessly without an apparent care in the world. I thanked the bartender as he handed me my drink before I made my way over to her. "Hello Li."

"Hello Sakura." I grinned as I slipped myself in next to her. I got a whiff of her sent, her sent of peace and fresh rain on a summer's day. I lit a cigarette and she glanced at me for a moment before turning her attention back to her glass. "Saved any souls recently?"

"Damned any?"

"Now, don't be that way. We are all friends here." I grinned at her as she snickered.

"Yeah, friends." She mumbled. I stretched myself out, balancing my whiskey and cigarette in one hand. The music was loud, like it always is in these kinds of places. People can say what they will, but nothing changed over time, just the music and clothes. In essence the people in clubs and bars are more or less the same.

I lifted a brow at her when she leaned back against me with her head resting on the side of my chest. Her eyes were still focused on her glass as she continued to swirl the contents. She suddenly drowned it all and placed the glass on the table. "I heard something." I replied with a small 'yeah'. We often share news, more out of interest sake than anything else. "There seems to be a new anti-eternity group making its rounds, and they are good."

"So?" I finished my cigarette and lit another one. "Those bastards have been around for as long as we have."

"But they never had the technology they have now."

"Don't tell me you are actually worried."

"Don't patronise me Li, I'm just telling you what I heard." Her hand shot up as she waved to our mutual friend trying to locate us form the opposite end of the room. I grinned as the girl slowly weaved her way through the mass of bodies grinding and winding on the dance floor.

"How good are they?"

"They got that big shot in America."

"No fucking way."

"Yes way. It's all over the net."

"What's all over the net?" I grinned as the other girl slipped in on my other side. Her long black hair was loose and her blue eyes were smoky from the black make-up she so loves to wear. She took the cigarette I offered and lit it with her stupid purple Zippo. Who the hell buys a purple Zippo? Oh yeah, the little prissy-missy using me as a pillow.

"Some crap about the wars in the East. The next thing you know the aliens form space started it all, that kind of thing."

"Sure Sakura." I watched the girl spin the lighter around between her fingers before slamming it down on the table to reveal the name engraved on it – Tomoyo Daidouji. "You two and your little secret conversations. No wonder all those rumours are flying around at school."

"What rumours?"

"What happened, didn't you lend out your ear to idle gossip? My Li, what is becoming of you?" I mocked laughed at the girl. "It's the usual nonsense. Apparently you and I are in a secret engagement organised by our parents and we live together, we just act distant when around other people."

"That one has been around for months." I watched people dancing on the dance floor, bright lights constantly flashing over them as they moved their bodies to the rhythm of the beat. I ignored the girls' idle chit-chat about clothes and guys. I swallowed the last of my whiskey. I'm still not sure how we ended up 'together', but it is something I have grown accustomed to. Facing the next few in this place with her didn't seem as bad as it did when I was alone. I suppose her sarcasm keeps me on my toes.

"I heard this really arb thing this morning down at central." I glanced at Tomoyo. "Two guys were talking about eradicating the 'mistake that God made' by hunting down and killing all angels and demons on earth. Who would believe crap like that in the first place? It's not like angels and demons walk amongst us like normal human beings." We laughed with the girl, but I could feel the other's uneasiness build for a moment before dying. "Must have been a bunch of crack pots high on something."

"Or they got hold of that cheap shit they sell down on the corner of main and 5th." I glared down at the girl when she looked up at me from my side with and amused smile on her face. "I don't do, I just hear."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's dance." I frowned at her as she pulled me by my sleeve.

"It's a fucking slow song."

"So 'fucking' slow dance with me already." I groaned at the girl as I unwillingly obliged by being dragged onto the dance floor. "Li…" The girl whined and I let my hands rest on her hips as I slowly started to move my body with hers.

"Swearing is a sin you know." I whispered in her ear as she leaned her head against my collar bone.

"No it isn't, its only vulgar." I grinned at her answer. It's the same answer she has given me for years. "What will we do if it is true? What if they really do come for us?" I closed my eyes for a moment as I listened to the uncertainty of even her questions surfacing in her voice.

"'What ifs' are a load of bull." I stuck out my tongue at Tomoyo as she sat laughing her butt off at our table. She always laughs at my misfortune when prissy-missy drags me into something I don't want to be part of. When and how did I become so weak and susceptible to her? Oh yeah, since she is unable to take 'no' for a bloody answer and it is less painful to just do something and get it over with than argue with her for near eternity only to be dragged along in any case.

My eyes landed on a man eyeing the girl in my arms up. Seriously eyeing her up. I could feel his dirty lust for her running through me as I continued to dance with her, with Sakura. He licked his lips when his eyes trailed down to her jean-clad bottom. I slowly lowered my hand, just touching her jeans in a suggestive way. The guy's eyes shot up to my face and I grinned at him. "Stop using me to tempt people into fights."

I pulled her against my body and she glared up at me. I grinned as I let my cheek brush against hers when I lowered my lips to her ear. "You're a sin on your own Sakura Kinomoto."

"And you're a saint in wolf's clothing." She pulled herself free from my grasp. Her eyes narrowed at he man when she passed him.

I watched her green eyes pull the man's soul from it's depths before letting it fall under the exposing light he so tried to avoid. I sighed as I turned my back on her. This game we so expertly play… Will it ever have an end?

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

I took a drag from my cigarette as I watched my two best friends. The one was finishing his whiskey, his dark eyes always on the dance floor as he watched, the other was staring at the dark ceiling like a little girl too stubborn to come out of her room and apologise to her parents. Both of them have something to hide and something they can only confide in one another for one reason or another. I've learned that early on.

Sakura would talk to Syaoran and Syaoran would talk to Sakura, but not about the same stuff they talk about with me. In their conversations they don't talk about the new hot student that transferred into our school, or how we can torment the science teacher for a fifth time in a week. They talk about deeper things, things I have no knowledge of.

"I heard this really arb thing this morning down at central. Two guys were talking about eradicating the 'mistake that God made' by hunting down and killing all angels and demons on earth." Syaoran's eyes immediately turned to me, while Sakura kept her gaze firmly fixed on the ceiling. Syaoran always do say that her eyes reveal too much. I just haven't quite figured out what that 'too much' is.

"Who would believe crap like that in the first place?" He looked away, down at Sakura then at the cigarette in his hand. There is a wisdom hidden in his brown eyes that not even Sakura can dig into. There is a darkness that she knows and I have glimpsed, and there is a faint hope he clings to so desperately. Sakura… Sakura is in one word illusive. She opens up and you read through her at high speed and then she closes again. And when you think back, you realise you've missed so much. That like a manga you borrowed, you only remember the text or images.

"It's not like angels and demons walk amongst us like normal human beings." I laughed and they laughed with me, nervously. I've heard them talk about angels and demons before. I've heard them talk about saving and damning souls. I've heard them argue about Syaoran's 'final destination'. I've even listened to an entire conversation where they talked about what they loved the most about the 18 hundreds. I hid away, listening intently. Believing everything. "Must have been a bunch of crack pots high on something." They were there, they were there themselves.

"Or they got hold of that cheap shit they sell down on the corner of main and 5th." And just how would you know that Syaoran, I would have asked a few years back. I've learned not to ask anymore. Ask no questions and hear no lies, so they say. Sakura grinned her all knowing grin at him, the grin she only saves for him, the grin that means so much and yet so little. "I don't do, I just hear."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's dance." I laughed when she pulled him up by his sleeve.

"It's a fucking slow song."

"So 'fucking' slow dance with me already." I watched Syaoran tease Sakura as he pulled her close to him and she stayed calm, like she usually does. I watched him dance with her and I could feel as sense of exclusion falling over me. That world they live in, the world I'm a small part of, is merely a temporary state for them. When I am gone they will move on and they will probably forget me.

I am sure that in their world I don't mean much to them. They simply keep me around. To them I am an expendable item. Syaoran looked at me and I laughed at him and his little predicament. He stuck out his tongue out at me. Sakura walked off to the bathroom and I grinned at Syaoran as he slipped in next to me. He placed a small kiss on my hair. "Wait until she drags you around."

"I'm used to it. And I've learned to do the dragging."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" He laughed.

"Syaoran." I looked at me with one eye open as he lit his cigarette. "I think you should go and see if Sakura is alright. Some creep just followed her."

"Fucking hell." He dropped his lighter and cigarettes on the table before rushing through bodies and disappeared into the girls' bathroom.

But to me, in my world, they mean so much.

**Eriol Hirrigizawa**

I watched the two leave their friend as I sipped my cocktail. She is a pretty little thing, this Tomoyo Daidouji girl. Her pale features and contrasting black hair made her just so much more alluring. I closed my eyes for a moment, breaking my intense concentration on her. I reopened them only to see the man with the girl again. Then he left, I heard him cursing under his breath as he rushed past and into the girl's bathroom.

It won't be the first time he had to get one of the girls out of trouble. The strange thing is though that he actually does it. He helps them, almost as if he… But that is impossible, most of them grow up in a void and without any emotions except hate, anger and an extreme sense of what is good and what is evil.

Tomoyo Daidouji, a girl of seventeen or eighteen with blue eyes, black hair, pink lips and pale skin. She looked my way and I smiled at her, lifting my glass in acknowledgement of her. She turned away, with a red flush of either anger or embarrassment over her cheeks. If she is anything like the two she hangs out with, it is anger.

I swallowed the last of my drink and followed Tomoyo and the man outside. He got into his car and she walked off. Smiling I got into my own and drove off. Perhaps there is still hope.

**Sakura Kinomoto **

Stupid Li and his stupid sense of… I cursed under my breath when someone bumped into me, sending me straight into someone else. I mumbled a small apology and started to make my way through to my desired destination again. I hate clubs, they are always so full of people. Most of them are filled with stupid people, people who come here to look for a 'good time' but only end up hurting themselves more.

I pushed through a couple of people once more and was finally able to breathe when I reached a relatively empty hallway. Men and women were coming and going from either side, moving up or down to the bathrooms and back. I pushed open the door to the girls' bathroom. Added, this is the only club I know that can keep its bathrooms clean. Normally I wouldn't even dare make an entrance into one.

I could hear moaning and groaning coming from the one cubical. It was either one of three scenarios playing itself off in there: One, it is a couple who couldn't even make it to their car, two it is a guy and girl looking for some quick 'no strings attached' action, or three it is a 'lady' providing her services to a client. Then again, it can also be a dealer collecting on his dept. I've seen it all.

I entered a cubical on the far side and closed the lid on the toilet before sitting down. Now it is a waiting game. I give him max ten minutes. He is a sick soul. I heard the door open and the couple leaving, apologising to someone for bumping into him or her. I listened intently as heavy footsteps echoed in the now silent bathroom. One door after the other was being pushed open, hitting against the wall.

I crossed my legs as I patiently waited.

My door swung open and I stared up at the man. His beady eyes were pulling my clothes from my body as he towered in front of me. He closed the door behind him with a cocky grin on his face and I silently thanked the person who thought of making these cubicles a little longer than usual. "You have two choices tonight Mr Hinowata." He paused when I said his name. "You can turn around, walk away and start a new life."

"Or you can come with me to an eternal play ground of fire." I grinned at Li's voice above me. I glanced up at him as he balanced himself on the edge of the bathroom stall.

"What is this?"

"I will say it again. Turn around, redeem yourself and beg for forgiveness for your sins. Start your life as a new person."

"Or burn in hell."

"I don't have time for kids and their sick little games." He walked out, angry and frustrated. I looked at my lap before I stood up. I glanced up at Li, still balancing himself on the edge. His dark eyes met mine. "He made his choice."

"All the more fun for me." He jumped off and disappeared out of the bathroom.

"May God have mercy on his soul."

I slipped in next to Tomoyo and she looked at me with concerned blue eyes. "Are you alright? I saw that creep follow you into the bathroom and asked Syaoran to see if you are alright."

"I'm fine. He didn't even get near me."

"So Syaoran did his job as best friend?"

"Yeah, he did his job." I smiled at the girl as her pink lips curled up into a bright smile. I started a conversation about the mathematics test we are writing on the Monday to come, and as I listened to her soothing voice I fell into the familiar lull of comfort that surround her. In all the time I have been here, I have never felt so content as with the life I have now. Even Li provides a sense of strange comfort I cannot place.

Li came back reeking of self-confidence as he moved himself in between us, his usual spot. His hand found mine under the table as he quickly drew a little symbol on my palm with his finger before closing my fingers around it. Another one for him. It seems that I am on the loosing side. I let my fingers fall open again as I watched the dancing bodies moving about.

"How long have we been together?" I looked up at Li.

"Nearly five years. We met in grade eight, remember?" I watched Tomoyo scrunch her nose as she tried to recall the exact memory. "You moved here first and then Sakura came the year after." I nodded silently in confirmation. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, it seems I've always been around you girls."

"You always are." I laughed as he pulled us against him in a tight hug. "I need to get home."

"What? Sakura, why?"

"Because Tomoyo, unlike you I have chores to do in the morning. And a refugee ship full of them as well. I'll catch you guys later."

"You're still coming to the movies aren't you?"

"Yes, that's why I have to leave now. See you around, okay?" I walked off and sighed with relief when the cold night air touched my skin. I pushed my fringe from my face, feeling the sweat wet my hand before I rubbed it off on my jeans. This certainly isn't a glamorous life, but it is better than what I could have gotten. I pulled on my hoodie, pushed up the sleeves and shoved my hands into my pockets. I don't need a cold to throw a spanner into my works.

The streets were filled with people, young and old, moving about doing goodness knows what. I passed a few whores trying to attract customers while their pimp watched over them form a dark corner. My eyes met his and he retreated further back into the corner, shame spilling from his heart. I pulled my hand from my pocket and flicked a folded paper to him. I heard him pick it up as I walked away and knew exactly what he will read on it: _Repent, beg for forgiveness and you shall be saved._

Or burn in hell, Li would have added.

I turned another corner and climbed into the waiting black car. My heart felt heavy as I sat down on the leather seat and pulled the door closed. "Why can't we be the ones to choose?"

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, rather much in the same way Sakura did a few hours earlier. Outside my bedroom door I could hear my mother snoring ever so lightly as the television blared on. I closed my eyes and I could see all the empty beer and wine bottles littering the expensive coffee table my dad bought some years earlier.

Ever since dad went missing mom has gone on a one way downward spiral. She searched for him so long that in the end she stopped working. Even to this day she still wanders the streets, flies abroad and surf the net in hope to find some trace of him. Even if it is just to tell her that he is dead. She needs closure. I need closure. But most of all I need my mother back.

When it got really bad, when I was really so depressed that I thought of killing myself and sending my soul to the depths of hell Syaoran appeared. And he changed everything, he gave me a reason to live. Even if it was just to be able to laugh with him and pull pranks on our teachers. And when Sakura came a year later… I was thrilled. She gave me love. The love I so longed for.

They didn't call me names or made fun of my mother's vain search for my father. They stayed with me, they listened to my stupid words and wiped away my stupid tears. They made me laugh and laughed with me. They sometimes laughed at me, but most of the time I would laugh at them. Especially when Syaoran teases Sakura.

And despite often feeling excluded, they always make me feel wanted.

If there really are angels and demons that walk amongst us, I would imagine them to both be angels.

**Syaoran Li**

I took a long drag from my cigarette and flicked the stump out of my window as I blew the smoke into the air. The passenger door opened as I lit another. Sakura climbed in, her head hung low. I glanced at her. It is not like her to be all moody. "Why can't we be the ones to choose?"

"We can, we just don't."

"I don't get it, I honestly don't." She sighed and looked at me. Her green eyes, the eyes I saw for the first time only four years ago, had changed. They no longer held that intense determination they once carried. "I'm loosing Li."

I let my fingers brush against the soft skin of her cheek and she closed her eyes as she surrendered herself to my familiar touch. "We are all loosing. The fall of the tower of Babylon can't compare to the world we live in now. Confusion, it seems, have taken control."

"Confusion or hate? I'm still loosing to you though." She gave me a half smile.

I let my cigarette fall to the tar covered road and took her face in both my hands. I titled it up so she would look at me. "Don't give up hope. Never give up. If not for your own sake or for His sake, then for hers and mine. We're going to need you later on."

"What do we call this?"

"What?"

"What we have, what do you call it?"

"I don't know. A fucked up friendship I suppose." She mumbled a small 'yeah' before climbing out of my car to finish her journey home. I lit a cigarette as I watched her walk off into the distance and disappear around a corner. A fucked up friendship – that isn't even a very accurate description of what we have. I started my car and made a U-turn. What do you call a relationship between an angel and a demon who have to some extent become dependant on one another?

A big fucking mess, that's what.

**AN: Okay, new story. Yet again. Ha ha! But this time you can honestly not complain that the chapters are too short or not understandable. Uh… Though the use of language is a little 'stronger' than before. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Lovies**

**Tella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Heaven and Hell there is Earth**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story line and plot completely. I love this story! So no copying of any kind! Please and thank you. **

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

I narrowed my eyes as I watched the school gate several floors below me. In the back ground I could hear my teacher telling us what the test we are about to write entails. The school janitor ran up to the gate and opened it for a van to pull in. School supply deliveries are made on Wednesdays, not Mondays. "Eyes in front Sakura."

"Yes Miss." I watched my teacher hand out the test papers and place one on my desk. Ignoring the feeling of dread slowly building in me I picked up my pen and scribbled my name on the paper before continuing to answer the questions. I scribbled them down fast, not even bothering to really think about the methods or the answers. Not bothering to be concerned about getting an A and giving myself away.

Something is wrong.

I glanced at the door. I wonder if Li can feel it. "Are you done?" I glanced up at my teacher and down at my paper. I had one question left to answer.

"No Miss, I'm just thinking about the best method to use." I lied. Now that was a sin Li. But a sin I needed to commit none the less. I can't exactly tell my teacher that my sixth sense is warning me against some unknown danger. I looked at the equation and frowned. Where have I seen this one before? Or was it just something similar? I slowly started to work it out.

The door opened and the headmaster walked in with an unknown person. I narrowed my eyes at the pale man. His light blue eyes seemed… unnatural. He scanned the class and I lowered my gaze to my question paper. It is best not to draw attention to myself. I have learned that a long time ago. I finished my equation as I listened to my teacher talk to the two unwelcome intruders.

Has she notice any abnormal behaviour in some of her students? No, they all act like normal teenagers. Sometimes a little extreme, but most of the time concerned with school, sports and the opposite sex. Does she have any students who behave too mature for their age? Of course, ever school has, but they all have their childish moments. Does she have any over achievers that draw attention to themselves? What kind of question it that? All over achievers draw attention to themselves. Are there any students with tattoos? He's welcome to check 600 students, but she's not going to.

I placed my pen down and stuck my hand in the air. My teacher walked over to me and picked up my paper along with four others who have finished. I killed the time perfectly with that last equation, and getting it wrong will divert attention from me. Especially from the likes of that man. "Oh no Sakura, you did so well up until the last one." I looked up at my teacher. "But it looks like the tutoring lessons are paying off."

"Yes Miss."

"Miss Mizuki, may I have a word with your student?" The man pointed at me and my teacher unwillingly obliged. I stood up and followed the headmaster and man out the door into the hallway. "Why do have tutor lessons?"

"Because I suck in math." I frowned at the man. Why do people usually subject them to such a humiliation?

"And the rest of your marks?"

"Mostly Bs, the occasional A." Because I keep it that way. I don't draw attention to myself.

"Miss Kinomoto is one of our average students Mr Butcher." Butcher? What's such and English name doing in this part of the world? "Her two friends are two of our academically privileged students, that is if they can stay out of trouble." I shrugged at the headmaster when he lifted a brow at me from behind his glasses.

"What kind of trouble?"

"The normal thing, causing stink bomb explosion in the chemistry lab on purpose, putting frogs in teachers' water jugs, smoking on school grounds… Harmless trouble."

"May I leave now sir? I have to meet my friends."

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you." I walked back into the class and grabbed my bag. I ignored the two men when I walked out again and down the stairs. Something isn't right about that man. I can feel it. I found Li and Tomoyo sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria. "I just saw the biggest freak ever." I threw Li a quick glance and he nodded, I knew he read in between the lines. Something's up.

"Don't tell me. This pale dude, with white hair and creepy eyes?"

"Yeah."

"What a looser. He had the headmaster call me out of class. I was about to give that whole stupid speech about the environment I had to work on the entire weekend and he pulls me out. Now I have to wait until tomorrow." We turned to Li and he grinned at us.

"Don't look at me. The teach was too busy ragging on me for 'accidentally' setting some flammable chemical on fire. You know they should really mark those things better."

"Syaoran, they are marked with bright red stickers that read 'Caution Flammable'! What more do you want?"

"An alarm?"

"You're hopeless."

"No, he's an arsonist."

"So funny Sakura." I stuck my tongue out at him and he pulled a face at me. "What's with the 'freaky dude' in any case? I saw him, but I don't trust him."

"He's sure as heck not form the school or provincial school board. I've seen the likes of them, this guy seems corporate. Apparently he drew a student from every class and he asked the teachers the weirdest questions."

"Yeah, I heard them. It's like he is fishing for something." I looked at Tomoyo and she nodded in confirmation.

"I had the same. But I got the weirdest e-mail yesterday. Form some organisation that calls themselves the anti-eternity something, or another. A load of bull if you ask me, but it sure as heck freaked me out for a few. They asked that I contact them if I know someone who acts in an odd way. Now define odd, because I'd have to report myself then."

"Odd as in none-human Tomoyo."

"Great, next thing you know they'll be asking me if I've seen little green men running around in the mall. I blocked the address in any case, I don't need crack pots filling my mailbox with crap." I swallowed when I felt Li's fingers brush against my leg for a brief moment. "How was your test?"

"Good, actually." I took a sip from my juice box and smiled at my two friends. "I think I might actually get an A on this one." The cafeteria doors opened and the headmaster and that man walked in. I watched his pale blue eyes roam around the room before it settled on Li and myself. "Freak." I said aloud and Tomoyo nodded in confirmation.

"Totally."

"I'll stick with what I said earlier, I don't trust him." Li pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and placed one in his mouth. He always does that, more out of habit then anything else. He knows he'll get detention if he even attempts to light the damn thing. "I'm dying here." He complained loudly.

"I could use one myself, but we can't exactly slip away unseen anymore." I giggled at Tomoyo and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Shut up, miss non-smoker."

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

I closed my eyes as I listened to the fools brag about the two they caught in China. I don't know what they feel so chuffed about. Those two were mere rookies compared to some that roam the face of this planet. Any idiot with balls for brains would have been able to catch them, it is simply a matter of charging in, taking hold and never letting go.

Then again, if they had a little more than balls for brains they wouldn't have gotten themselves cursed. The idiots don't even know that they are carrying the mark of Lucifer. And what Lucifer's little helpers want, Lucifer wants and what Lucifer wants, he gets. So long you two fools, I hope you enjoy spending an eternity in hell.

I need to make contact with those two. How, I don't know. Perhaps through that girl… it would be the easiest. They aren't exactly trusting, especially the man. He's distrusting by nature, not to mention that he's been around the block a few times. I suppose five hundred years in his service will do that to you.

What I can't figure out is what they are doing together. That man and girl. It would have been one thing if they were just stationed in the same area, but they seem to be friends. Close friends at that… perhaps even more. And that human with them, my entrance ticket, I wonder if she even has a clue as to what those two are really up to when she isn't there. What they really talk about when they think she cannot hear.

She seems smart. Definitely pretty. I haven't seen anything like her in a while. She even out stages the little angel she hangs out with. Sure, the angel is a beauty in her own right and she sure as hell draws enough attention to herself just by smiling, but that girl…

I smiled as I stretched myself out before standing up. I pulled a packet of cigarettes from my pocket and popped one between my lips. People were hustling and bustling about as I passed the 'offices'. They are all preparing for something, something big, something they have no idea of and something I can feel they are not going to win. Not if I have my way.

It was hot outside when I finally reached the parking lot and climbed into my car. Switching on the aircon I drove out and away from the office block. If I have my way they will all soon disappear from the face of the earth, leaving me in peace to do as I please.

I hate my damn job.

**Syaoran Li**

I groaned when I heard my doorbell ring. It took her damn well long enough. I pulled open the door and glared down at the girl. She pushed me aside roughly and sank down on the couch, not even bothering to be polite. "What got your panties in a twist?"

"My grandparents are just so… Urg! They drive me up the wall sometimes. I mean, what is wrong with me going out on a week night? My grades are good enough and it is not like I damn well need to go to school. It is all just one big…" She flung her hands in the air motioning damn knows what before dropping them to her side very loudly and with an even louder sigh.

"Calm down. They are just probably worried about you. You're not the only one who's heard about the anti-eternity group making its rounds you know."

"I know. But there is no need to treat me like a little kid anymore. I still don't get why I'm not allowed to live on my own. It would have made things just so much easier."

"Too many questions, trust me. I had to work hard to make my little story work. You want a beer?"

"Why not? I might as well." I walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles in the fridge before sitting myself down next to her and handed her the beer. I lit a cigarette and leaned back, stretching myself out in a lazy manner. "They got another two in China, your kind as well. Stories about sightings and close encounters are popping up like wild fire now. It's like back in 1645."

"Only now it is the twenty first century."

"Exactly and that totally freaks me out. Back then 99.9 of the so-called captures were false and a lot of innocent people died because of it, but now… They are so precise. It is as if they know exactly where to find them and how to drag them out. And let's face it Li, between you and me we only have one weakness." She took a long swing from her beer. "And as much as I love her, it is also shit."

"There is nothing we can do about it now. Neither counsels have even met yet. And to expect cooperation from both of them… forget it. The last time those old farts gathered we nearly had a war on our hands. That was before your time though."

"Only a hundred years."

"I was in the business before you were even born."

"Oh for pity sake, you're not going to bring that up again, are you?" I glared at her and I wrapped my arm around her and dragged her into a small embrace.

"Let me finish. It was a hundred before your time. I was just fresh in the thing, I was getting into the swing of things when the counsels gathered for the first time in 600 years. Nearly all hell broke loose, excuse the pun, and we were nearly thrown into a war. Just because some stupid prissy angel couldn't keep his hands clean."

"What?"

"Some angel, I don't know who, got all down and dirty with the wrong kind. The human kind, none the less. If it was my kind then they would have excused him, told him that he made his choice and reregistered him as a demon."

"Wait, you want to tell me I can reregister what I am?"

"Sure. How else do you get those that have repented onto your register?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it I guess." She sighed as she leaned in against me. "They can only get the ones on earth, right?"

"Unless they die, yeah. But then we have the advantage, don't we?" She nodded against me and I let my arm hold onto her as we silently sat together. Somewhere along the line she fell asleep and I felt my own body slowly give in to the alluring phenomenon that is sleep. I phoned her grandparents and told them that she will be spending the night. Her grandmother said it was alright.

I know they don't approve of me. They know what I am, but they still allow the girl to hang out with me, to come and visit me at odd hours and to spend so much time with me that I… Shaking my head I picked her up and carried her to my bed. Dressed in shorts and a long sleeved shirt she looks like any other human, only she isn't. I pulled off my shirt and lay down next to her like I have done so many times before.

She's afraid. She's really afraid of this anti-eternity group. Usually nothing can upset her, she is constant but… If she is getting edged up about it, then perhaps I should too.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

I glanced around the school and sighed. Great, I'm going to have to go fetch them again. I swear sometimes I feel like a mother to those two instead of the friend. I ignored the calls from prefects telling me to come back onto the school grounds and that school is about to start in ten minutes. No one listens to them in any case. They are a bunch of butt kissers that try to look good for when they have to hand in their college applications, nothing more.

I readjusted my bag as I walked up the stairs to Syaoran's apartment. All I can say is thank goodness it is only on the second floor. I fiddled around in my bag and found the key he gave me a few years back. It was a time I was really depressed and my mother was off a lot looking for my father. He gave it to me with the order to come around whenever I feel like it, even if he's not home.

He's weird like that.

I pushed open the door and sighed at the two empty bottles of beer standing on the coffee table. I picked them up and threw them in the trash before making my way to his bedroom. And lo and behold, I found them. Syaoran stretched out with his pillow firmly grasped between his arms as he rests his head on it, and Sakura curled up in a ball close to him. If I didn't know any better I would have said they did something 'naughty'.

I pulled open the curtains. "Get up!"

"What! What?" Sakura shot up straight. She blinked a few times before she finally noticed me. "What time is it?"

"Eight forty five, we are officially late for school."

"Who gives a fuck about school?" Syaoran grumbled and turned his face away from the light. I pulled the pillow out from between his arms and he glared at me before grabbing the one Sakura used and making himself comfortable again.

"When last did we skip?"

"Two months ago." Syaoran grumbled in a muffled voice.

"That's fine then." Wha… I stared in disbelief at Sakura when she fell back down and cuddled up to Syaoran.

"No way! I did not walk all this way just to watch you two sleep the day away."

"Then sleep with us." Syaoran lifted his head slightly. "Move up a bit." Sakura complied and they both moved to make room for me on his bed.

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"No." They both answered. Sighing I dropped my bag and pulled off my shoes before climbing onto the bed next to Syaoran. He turned around and pulled Sakura and me up close to him. Of all the guys I've ever known in my life, he is the most affectionate without making it seem dirty or weird. I have no idea how he does it.

I stared at Sakura's face. Her long hair was loose and Syaoran had made sure that caught a few strands between his fingers when he moved us up. He once said that she had hair he wish he could run his fingers through every day. That was the only time I've ever heard him make a comment about her that made me think he likes her more than just a friend. "So are we going to sleep the entire day?"

"No, later on I fully intend on getting some food."

"Hmm… Some pasta will be nice." I watched his fingers gently stroke her clothed shoulder. I doubt if he even registers that he is doing that. I smiled.

"With loads of cream and a nice cold beer."

"You're supposed to drink wine with pasta Li."

"Supposed to nothing. I drink what I damn well want and with what I want."

"You're so predictable." I giggled at Sakura's comment earning us both a small 'hey' from him. "Is your mom still away?"

"Hmm? Yeah. She called yesterday, said something about being in Egypt or something."

"You know where I live if you get lonely." I smiled at Sakura and nodded against Syaoran's shoulder and chest. She looked up at him expecting the wise crack I was expecting. "He's sleeping again."

"What did you two do last night?"

"Nothing, we talked."

"Sakura?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you?" She opened her green eyes and stared at me. A small smile edged onto her face and she reached out to me. Her slender fingers gently brushed against my cheek before she pulled away to let her hand rest on Syaoran's body.

"I'm not like you, if that is what you are wondering."

"You're not human, right?"

"Right." She grinned at me. "And just how long have you been itching to ask me that question?"

"Four years."

"I didn't expect anything less." She pushed herself up against Syaoran and looked down at him. "Hey lazy bones, I'm hungry."

"Yeah-yeah." I slid off Syaoran as he sat up pulling Sakura up with him. I stared at the large tattoo between his shoulder blades. I've seen it before, hundreds of times. We often go to the beach together and guys usually walk around without their shirts there. But it still seemed strange to me. It still seems as if I should fear what it represents, but I don't. It's Sakura's tattoo that scares me. That band on her arm with a cross in an oval… The power within it…

"So what do you girls want to do with our 'free' day?"

"What about the beach?"

"The beach?" I watched Syaoran as he contemplated the suggestion. "Why not? I won't mind lazing about in the sun for a while."

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

The sun was rather irritating. I readjusted my sunglasses and took a sip of my cocktail. I grinned as I watched the three chase one another around in the waves, having fun without a care in the world. The way kids should have fun.

"Hey!" the angel's voice suddenly rose above the noise and died down again. She talked animatedly with her friends before she grabbed her wallet from the rest of their belongings and jogged past me. I smiled at the band tattooed on her right arm. A band holding a cross embedded in a jewel. How very appropriate. She disappeared into the beach shop and I turned to look at the other two now lazing about on their towels discussing goodness knows what.

I know his tattoo by heart. A bleeding circle with an upside down sword, and a hilt like a cross. It is very unique for a man of his, shall we say breeding? Most of his kind carry the upside down five pointed star that their followers so love. But he is after all from a more prominent family. For the few of them who do care about selective breeding that is.

The girl stood out next to the man. Her pale skin and tied up black hair was a rather sharp contrast to his browned skin, hair and eyes. The angel came past me again, carrying ice creams in her hands as she rushed over. I watched her hand them over and the smile the man gave her did not go unnoticed. That smile… it held a little something more than he will willingly admit.

The angel sat down next to the girl and the three of them talked, every now and again I could hear their laughter lift into the air before disappearing again amongst the noise of other beach goers. I glanced at my watch, it's two, other high school kids will be coming along in a short while. There is a school close by and they usually step from the halls onto the shores everyday.

The girl got up and I knew this was my chance. I finished my cocktail and grabbed my wallet. I waited for the right time and stepped out in front of her apparently not 'looking' at where I was going. I dropped my wallet on purpose and she quickly bent down and picked it up. "I am so sorry sir."

"Oh no, it is my fault really. I should have watched where I was going." She looked up at me and I lifted my sunglasses to give her an 'apologetic' look.

"Hey, you're the guy from the club."

"Oh yes, I remember. But your clothing seems…" I looked down at her purple bikini clutching her curves. "Shall we say less depressing?" If I have to compare the little number she is wearing now to the black she had on at the club, I'll take the little number she is wearing now.

"Yeah, I was in a bad mood. Anyway, I am really sorry." She pressed my wallet into my hand and closed my fingers around it.

"Let me make it up to you!" I called after her. She turned around and lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. "Coffee… I'll take you out for a cup of coffee some time."

"Okay, say here tomorrow at five."

"Then it's a date. I'm Eriol by the way."

"Tomoyo." I know, Tomoyo Daidouji, but I can't really tell her that. I grinned when she glanced at me one last time before disappearing into the ladies' room. I have my foot in the door, now I just have to push it open.

**AN: Okay, so I designed a whole bunch of images to go with this story. Buildings, tattoos, weapons, not all of them complete yet. I don't know why I did it, but I did it. I just love this story that much. I'm even considering making it into a manga for my friends and myself with my own characters. Yes, I can draw too. I'm a multi-talented individual (Seriously floating my own boat here!). And I just finished writing chapter 5! Woo! This is the first time I've ever written so far in advance. But it's getting good, if I may say so myself.**

**Chapter teaser: **_My hands pressed hard on the basin as I leaned over it breathing hard, shallow breaths. What's wrong with me?_

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between Heaven and Hell there is Earth**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story and I'm very protective over it. No copying!**

**Chapter 3**

**Syaoran Li**

The laptop buzzed softly as I continued to scan site after site. My eyes were burning from watching the screen for so long, but it was something I had to do. I need more information. Actually I need a ton of information. I have to cover every possible aspect on this, if not for my sake then…

I let my fingers brush through the long hair of the girl sleeping with her head on my lap. She had fallen asleep sometime ago. Tomoyo has gone on a date with some and I quote 'cute' guy she bumped into yesterday and sometime ago at the club. She needs the cheering up, so what the hell. But that left me and the girl wondering what to do. And what better time than to do research into something that could be a threat to us both.

I'm just glad I didn't have to explain to her grandparents why she is staying yet another night at my place after the school phoned to tell them that she was absent. We have detention on Monday, no surprise there. But her grandparents also know that there is no use in trying to lecture her about attending school. Between the both of us we have attended fifty schools and twelve different universities.

Universities are easier when you have to move around a lot, no one checks up on you when you skip classes and they don't care that you live alone, but they are harder to get into when you have no real paper trace of your life to give them.

They say lying is a sin, and it is something that all angels and demons on this earth are guilty of. We have to lie to the world in order to stay in it. We have become skilled in creating fictional lives and living them for a number of years before changing them again when we move on. If the girl and I play our parts well, we can keep this game we are currently in up for another five to six years. Then it becomes risky. We don't age the way humans do. When Tomoyo looks like a grown woman, the girl will still look like a seventeen year old high school girl and I her matching boy friend.

"_Welcome to AE enterprises website. We hope that you enjoy your visit_." I read a name. Butcher? Isn't that the name of the guy that Sakura and Tomoyo freaked out about on Monday? I clicked on an icon hoping and praying that the company hierarchy will have images of their top employees with. The page loaded and I narrowed my eyes at the image of the 'big cheese'.

His cold blue eyes stared straight at me and his white hair looked even more unnatural in the image. What a freak. "_The CEO and co-founder of the company is Mr Yue Butcher. Mr Hinaro is…"_ Mr Yue Butcher, why does that name sound so familiar? Yue… I wonder.

The girl moved on my lap and I looked down at her. She was looking up at me with her green eyes. "Did you find anything?"

"Something." I smiled at her as she pushed herself up and moved in tight next to me to look at the screen. "That guy from school, he's some big shot CEO of some company."

"AE… After Earth… I think you just might have found the anti-eternity group's cover and funding."

"They can't be that obvious."

She snorted and I lifted a brow at her. I hate it when she makes that sound, it makes her seems so… human. "Humans today live for the obvious. They think hiding in it will cover them sufficiently. It does, unfortunately. But it is a tactic that only works on other humans. That, or it is a trap."

"And just when did you become so smart?" She stuck out her tongue at me. "You'll regret that one day."

"Oh and what are you going to do? Talk me to death?"

"I can think of more pleasurable methods… for me that is."

"Pervert." I watched her download everything and dump it into a marked file. "Anyways, I am dog tired. I'm going to bed." I watched her get up and stretch herself out, exposing that now browned belly of hers. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." I closed the laptop and followed her to my bedroom. I need to get a bigger place with a second bedroom, or a new couch. One the girls can sleep on when ever they come over, I'm getting tired to having to share. I pulled off my shirt, thanking myself for my cleverness to have dressed myself once again in loose comfortable shorts as I slipped in under the sheets. But sharing does have its advantages.

I lay on my back as she snuggled up to me. My thumb burned as I brushed it up and down over her tattoo. The holy meets the unsavoury. "Do you think they will come after us? You and me I mean."

"I don't know."

"If something does happen to me, will you please tell my grandparents?"

"Sakura…"

"I mean in general." I flipped her onto her back and let my body rest on hers. What a perfect fit she makes. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Stop talking shit. Nothing is going to happen to you or me or Tomoyo and I won't have to tell your grandparents crap. Besides, can you just imagine what your grandfather will do to me if I tell them that I let their precious little granddaughter be taken by a bunch of homo sapiens too scared to face whatever might face them after death?"

"He won't do anything to you."

"He'll rip me limb from limb, that's what he'll do." I rolled off her and pulled my pillow up under me. "Cut the crap and go to sleep." I turned away from her, emphasising the fact that she should really shut up about fucked up shit like that. If anything happens to her… Phss… What ever. At least she will be going to a better place than I'm destined for.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

My, my, my… what a naughty little girl she turned out to be. I grinned as I stretched myself out and placed my hands under my head. The girl was sleeping next to me. Peacefully dreaming of things I know nothing about and perhaps later could care about. But for now… I stared at her naked form tucked away under a tin layer of sheet. A thin layer I can so easily peel away to reveal that smooth pale skin of hers covering every inch of every delectable curve.

I'm in deep shit.

I stood up and pulled on my pants only to walk in circles in her room. I opened the balcony door, closed it and lit myself a cigarette. I'm screwing up, real bad and it feels just so damn good. Shit, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me in all the years I've been stuck in this hell hole. Why did it have to happen now when so much is at stake?

I took a long drag from my cigarette. I can still make this work. I can still make this work. After all it is to all our benefits. Especially her two little friends. I pulled my phone from my pocket and flipped it open. You have to love technology. I did a quick search through my menu and waited a moment for the connection to be established. I grinned at the image.

There on his bed they were sleeping. They were so close together, so close they would be able to feel one another's breath if one of them only turned around. I blew smoke out into the air as I watched the man turn in his sleep. His arm fell over her and he jerked awake. "Fucking tattoo." He cursed rather loudly and I laughed.

The one thing that separates them is the one thing that brings them together and keeps them apart. He readjusted his position, glaring once at the sleeping angel before making himself comfortable again. It won't be long before that one thing is broken down and then there will be nothing standing in their way. I closed my phone and slipped it into my pocket. I blew the last of the smoke into the air and tossed the stub over the edge.

They have their fun, so why can't I have mine?

I slipped into the room and into the bed. I grinned as I pulled the girl in under me and slowly started to kiss her neck down to her collar bone. Her body was so soft and warm under mine. "You're cold." She complained and I could not help but smirk as I kissed her behind the ear, making her moan in pleasure.

"Want to heat me up again?"

**Sakura Kinomoto**

My doodle looked rather interesting as I continuously worked on it out of complete boredom. It's not that I haven't been in detention before, it's that it never gets any better. And with no homework left to do and another hour to sit… Yeah, I'm bored out of my mind.

I frowned when a small paper fell onto my doodle. Glancing up I saw the teacher busy reading a science magazine. Yeah right, everyone knows the pervert use it as a cover. Behind the science is the 'science' of perverted men fixated on women and their naked bodies. I unfolded it and immediately recognised Li's sloppy handwriting. _She did 'it' with him._

I glanced at Tomoyo who was busy reading some cheap novel she bought at one beach store we visited on Friday. _How do you know?_

_She's glowing. And I can smell him all over her._

_Jealousy makes you nasty._

_I'm not jealous. She's the last girl on earth I'd go for._

_What? Why?_

_How cruel. Have you already forgotten our special evening together on Saturday?_ I pulled a face when I read his stupid sarcastic remark. I shot him a glare and he pulled a face at me. I frowned. He nodded his head in my direction and when I turned the teacher was towering in front of me. I laughed nervously as he picked up the note and read through it.

"Well then Mr Li and Miss Kinomoto, I can't say that I am surprised." Oh dear heavens. I could feel my face burning up and I sank deeper into my chair. "Care to get it out of your systems so we can spend the next hour in peace?" I cursed him under my breath. Yes I care. You might be a deranged perverted bastard, but I'm not. "I'll take that as a yes Miss Kinomoto."

"What? No!"

"Mr Li, make it one to your satisfaction." I looked at Tomoyo in horror as Li pulled me up. She simply shrugged at me.

"Just play along." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to kiss you in front of a bunch of gapping idiots."

"Then ignore them." And before I could argue with him his lips touched mine and he pulled me close to him. I could feel my heart race as he pulled me tighter to him. His tongue traced my lips and I allowed him to deepen the kiss as I closed my eyes. I might as well enjoy it while I can, I suppose.

In the back of my mind I could hear our fellow detention students cheer us on and the teacher snicker in approval. The dirty scumbag loves this kind of thing. I tried to block them out and focus on Li. I don't know whether that was a good thing, because I became terribly aware of how he was holding onto me and just how he was exploring my mouth and savouring my taste.

I adjusted my hands to hold onto the back of his shirt and a sudden pain shot through my body. I opened my eyes and stared into a wall of white and on it was his symbol, his tattoo. The circle was bleeding, dripping black blood to stain the white floor. I watched in awe and horror as his sword rose into the air. The blade shone bright in the light and my breath caught in my throat. It was aimed straight at me.

It sang a fast, penetrating song. My world turned black.

I moaned as I got up. I blinked at my grandmother's smiling face hovering above me. "Oh thank goodness dear, you had me worried there for a bit."

"Gran?" I complained loudly as I held onto my head. A blistering headache and I feel… I pushed my grandmother aside and made a run for the bathroom. I slammed the door shut. My hands pressed hard on the basin as I leaned over it breathing hard, shallow breaths. What's wrong with me?

I coughed. I looked at my hand in horror, it was covered in blood. I looked at the white basin soaked with blood. "Sakura, dear are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gran. Give me a moment please."

"Alright dear, I'll make us some tea."

"Thanks!" I franticly washed my blood form my hands and from the basin, making sure that I didn't miss anything that could possibly make my grandparents worry about me even more. I swallowed water along with the bitter metallic taste of blood in my mouth before washing my face and pulling my hair back. I have to try to look better for them. I can't let them worry.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked down the stairs only to find my grandfather drinking a whiskey. Grandmother walked in carrying a tray with cups and tea.

"How long was I out for?"

"A day dear." I sank down on the couch and thanked my grandmother for the tea she handed to me. I can't believe it. A day? I've been out for an entire bloody day?

"He never left your side." I glanced at my grandfather and he gave me that look he so loves to give me. The one that tells you to read between the lines and to read them good. "We had to send young Tomoyo to school to get your work and she can't really afford to miss more classes. Did you have a vision again?" Dear grandfather, always straight to the point and always in the know. I nodded. "And?" I shrugged. I don't know what it means. "You'll find out in due time."

"Ah, here he is. Tea Syaoran?"

"Please Mrs Kinomoto." He sat down next to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. It's just something that happens from time to time." I glanced at my grandfather and he lifted an eyebrow at me. Well, it's not a complete lie. It does happen every twenty to fifty years, only this time is was bad. Real bad. "You're missing school."

"Yeah well, the story of my life. I recon I have another two hundred years to catch up. I found a hidden page on that AE site while you were out for the count." Oh that's putting it so nicely. "It turns out that you might be onto something."

"Yeah! Uh-hu! I'm the greatest. Uh-hu."

"Sakura Kinomoto, if I find out that you're doing what I think you're doing, then you are going to be in big trouble missy." I swallowed at my grandmother's stern expression.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

"You see, that is why I want out of this house so bad sometimes. They are always fussing about me."

"They do it because they love you."

"I know, but I'm 417 years old, you'd think I'd be able to handle myself by now." She's that old? I peeked around the corner and found Syaoran and Sakura sitting on the back porch. Sakura had a loose jersey wrapped around her shoulders and although she was up, she did not seem any better. Syaoran was smoking, like he usually does and Mrs Kinomoto even provided him with an ashtray to keep him from putting his stubs into her garden. I wonder how old he is.

"I'm sorry if me kissing you caused…"

"It wasn't you." He sighed in relief and Sakura nudged him in the ribs. "Stressing a bit, eh?" He answered with a small 'yeah' and she giggled. "It's just something that happens every now an again. I don't have any control over it and I never know what will happen the next time around."

"Do you know what cause it?" She shook her head. "You can come out Tomoyo." They both turned to look at me and I huffed in disappointment.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your perfume." Sakura chimed and I could have sworn Syaoran mumbled 'and his sent'. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Nah, it's cool." I smiled and sat down next to her. "It is him that was all up in arms. He thought he was going to loose the love of his life."

"What?" I giggled at his flushed face. "I said nothing of the sort."

"Then why are you blushing Syaoran?"

"I'm not… Fuck you Tomoyo." I stood up and walked into the house. I giggled at Mrs Kinomoto's voice chiding him for using course language in her home.

"Don't make fun of Li, he struggles you know."

"Yeah, but with what?"

"Life. His is very different from yours or mine."

"But its closer to yours right?"

"No, more to yours actually. I grew up in heaven and he in hell, so to speak." I think it is more something she refers to in a literal manner, but I can only have my suspicions.

"But he's so caring all the time."

"He has a good heart when it comes to those that matter to him." She leaned back as she pulled her jersey tighter around her shoulders. "So, how was your date? I want all the details."

"It started with coffee. Then he invited me to dinner at this really nice little café close to the boardwalk. And he really did not let anything slide. I got wine, starters, main course and dessert. When I told him I was only eighteen he simply said that it is a delightful age to be and that twenty three is something of a bother to him. The exact words Sakura, he talks like some gentleman from Queen Victoria's age. It's wonderful just to have someone who can treat me like a girl, you know?"

"Li said that you glowed on Monday." I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as she laughed at me. "There is nothing wrong with exploring the wonders of the worlds in all its beauty. Even in a man."

"Sakura!"

"What? You like him don't you?"

"Yeah. I really like him."

"Then go for it. There is too much ugly in this world to allow something beautiful to slip through your fingers." I watched her stand up and make her way into the house.

"He loves you, you know." She turned around and looked at me. And for the first time in all the years that I have known her I could see confusion, fear, hope, doubt and love for a man she might never have for some odd reason all playing in her eyes. She closed her eyes sadly and turned away from me. Oh Sakura…

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

"You're singing a happy tune Eriol. Did something good happen?"

I smiled at the woman typing away behind her computer. "Indeed I am and indeed there has." She lifted a brow at me and I grinned. "I've acquired the affections of a certain young lady I've had my eye on for quite some time if you must know."

"Really?" I closed the office door and slipped myself in next to her. My lips brushed against her ear as I whispered the words. "Everything is going accordingly. It's only a question of timing now." I stood up and stretched myself out. "Then I will ask her to move in with me." I watched Naoko nod in understanding. She caught both my meanings and to anyone else who might be watching it would seem that I was bragging about my new girlfriend.

"We received new orders today." I lifted a brow in interest. "We have to go for the two the chief spotted on his tour through that school… Tomoeda High, something or another. The man and the woman." She gave me a meaningful look. "They are moving out as soon as she is back at school."

I nodded in understanding. "Finish up a quickly as possible today, I want to show you my new apartment." No one will find that funny or read into it. Naoko and I have come a long way, we have a good relationship and she often visits me. And I did 'buy' a new apartment recently. "I'll prepare everything, all you need to bring is the wine."

"Sure thing." I walked out of her office, grimacing inside at the twist of developments. What is he playing about?

**AN: Okay, two things happened today – I ate too much and my little cousin's wore me out. Sigh. But they are good things. So next chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Teaser: **"_What do I look like?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I sighed. Yeah, I should have known._

**Lovies** **Tella!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Heaven and Hell There is Earth**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story and I'm going to be very protective over it!**

**Chapter 4**

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

I frowned at the van pulling in onto the school grounds. It is the same van we saw three weeks ago with that freak with the white hair. I heard Sakura and Syaoran talking about him, about not trusting him. I narrowed my eyes when two men stepped out from the back dressed in black like they were from that alien film. The corporate man stepped out and his blue eyes found mine.

I swallowed when he smiled at me. "Shit." I jumped up and pushed the teacher aside when he tried to stop me and sprinted up the stairs to Sakura and Syaoran's classroom. I threw the door open and when my friends saw me they immediately knew, I could see it in their eyes. "Guys, the freak is back."

"What?" Syaoran rushed to the window and peered down. "Shit. Get out, now!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out the classroom ignoring the teacher's protests and the questioning voices of the other students. "From what side did they enter?"

"South, but they could have gone around by now." I answered as I ran down the stairs behind them. Syaoran was practically dragging Sakura down with him. She was still weak after her fainting session. A gun shot went off and I yelled in surprise. "Fuck! This is a school you asshole!" I yelled at the man in black and he pointed it at me. "Uh-oh."

Another shot echoed through the building before shattering a window. "Li… We… we have to get them away… away from the kids." Sakura was breathing heavily as she clutched his hand.

"The music room! It's empty this time of day."

"Right." I followed them into the room. "Tomoyo, open the window." I followed the order and jumped out. I yelped when someone shot at me.

"Fuck off! I'm a kid for goodness sake!"

"Run!" I followed Syaoran, now carrying Sakura in his arms as we sprinted towards the gate. Gun shots rained down at us.

"Will you bloody stop shooting?!" I froze when a bullet hit Syaoran in the shoulder. "Syaoran!"

"Right, that's it." I watched him turn around and I stumbled back in fright. His eyes were dark and filled with a rage and for the first time in my life I was scared to death. "Tomoyo, get behind me." I scrambled behind him.

"Don't hit the school." I looked at Sakura as he held her against him with one arm. He slowly stretched out his arm and opened his palm at the shooters. Sakura grabbed hold of me and pulled me tight against them both. "Don't look. Just don't look." She whispered to me. "Look at me Tomoyo." I turned to look at her. "Keep your eyes on me, don't look at them, look at me only." I nodded.

A sudden heat engulfed me and I felt like screaming. It felt like ten ovens had opened its doors and I was caught in the middle of them. "Burn in hell." I heard Syaoran's voice. It sounded so cold, so merciless. The heat disappeared as fast as it had appeared and before I knew it Syaoran had Sakura in his arms again and he was pulling me behind them.

I screamed when a car suddenly pulled up next to us. Not more of them, please not more of them. The door opened and I blinked at the face. "Eriol?"

"Tomoyo, get in." His eyes met Syaoran's. "Just trust me and get in." Cursing under his breath Syaoran slipped in, still holding Sakura and he pulled me in before closing the door shut. The tires screeched as the driver sped off. "Tomoyo, are you alright?"

"What the hell are you?" I swallowed at Syaoran's voice. I looked at him, sweating, angry and holding onto a very pale Sakura.

"I'm an Intermediate." A what? "This wasn't supposed to happen so early, something tempted them into an earlier attack." An earlier attack? Who?

"How long have you been watching us?"

"Long enough to know that you're important enough to be considered a threat." A threat? I'm not a threat. I'm a girl. But they… My friends… I looked at them and jumped at the sight of Syaoran's bleeding shoulder. Sakura was out cold now and he kept holding onto her, his blood dripping down his arm onto her clothes. "Syaoran, your shoulder." He glanced down at it.

"I hate this damned age." He put his hand onto his shoulder. I watched in awe as it glowed a deep red for a brief moment. He lifted his hand and let the bullet drop onto the ground. I stared at his shoulder. The blood was still there, the hole was still in his clothes, but his shoulder was whole again. He turned to Sakura. "Where are you taking us?"

"A place where you will be safe for the time being, there after you'll have to move to another location."

"Shit."

"This makes no sense." I could feel tears starting to burn my eyes. "Syaoran, will she be alright?" He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight against him, allowing me to cry on him.

"I'll make sure of it."

**Sakura Kinomoto**

I listened to a deep voice yelling at someone, another male voice was trying to stay calm, rationalizing… Someone was holding onto me, brushing fingers through my hair. The sudden heat flashed through my mind, the screams, my eyes holding Tomoyo's gaze, desperate to not let her see the things I have seen. Desperate for her not to see the things he is capable of.

The voice became louder and the familiarity was calming and frustrating at the same time. I groaned as I sat up, only to be met by Tomoyo's concerned arms as she held onto me. I looked up at Syaoran yelling at some man. Wasn't he in the car? I can't remember right now. "Li…" I complained as he kept yelling. "Li… Syaoran… Syaoran shut up!"

"Sakura!" He spun around and sank down next to me. "Thank heavens." He pulled me into a tight embrace and I kind of froze as I just stared at Tomoyo and a pair of amused blue eyes.

"Tomoyo, is he your boyfriend?"

"Not for long if he doesn't start explaining right now."

"Come one babe, don't be that way."

"Explain now!"

"Okay, okay." He pulled up a random standing chair as Li sat himself down next to me. "I'm and Intermediate, like I said before. I managed to infiltrate the anti-eternity group named A.E. After Earth. You were their next target."

"Why help us?" I asked.

"Why?" He laughed at me. "Why? Shit, this coming form possibly one of the most powerful angels in the world." He leaned his chin on his hands as he sat the wrong way around in his chair. "They think the both of you are still rookies, little flunkies trying to learn the street way of doing things. That's thanks to Naoko behind me here."

"I am still a rookie." I protested. I am still learning the proper way of doing things and according to grandfather I haven't even tapped into half my power yet. I hardly do anything. I am only allowed to gently lay down the choices that can be made. Li makes the task a bit more difficult at times, but still.

"Sure. I know, four hundred years in the service and all. The thing is, you have been identified as their next target. Search and destroy being their main aim. But there is a more sinister reason behind all this mindless bloodshed. A much more serious reason than stupid humans worrying about what will happen to them once they are dead and they are judged by the Lord Almighty Himself." He sighed as he shifted slightly in his seat and I could not help but feel a nervousness in him. A sense of dread and hope at the same time.

I watched him light a cigarette and take a long drag form it before blowing the smoke out into the air. "How long have you known about this?"

"How long? Shies… I've been tracking him for about 300 years, but I've only managed to infiltrate A.E. 50 years ago."

"What? Don't tell me you're as old as them."

"I'm older. Sorry babe, but I beat you by 1008 years."

"Oh, that is just dandy! My boyfriend should be a long forgotten corpse, but instead he is walking around talking about mad men!" I watched Tomoyo get up and walk to the bathroom before she slammed the door shut rather loudly.

"Babe…"

"Just give her time." He looked at me and nodded. "I assume right when I say that Butcher is the one behind this."

"Yes. Yue Butcher, CEO and cofounder of A.E. I'm not sure what he is, we haven't been able to get squat on him. He covers his trail incredibly well. He could be a demon, he could be an angel, he could even be an informant. There is no way of telling."

"And his goal is what exactly?"

"World domination."

"Great, he sounds like Dr Dracon from Kim Possible." I mumbled only to receive amused looks from the three in the room. "So I like cartoons. But what does he have to gain? He will only be judged like all of us once He comes again."

"Even temporary power is motivation enough for him. And in order to do that he has to get rid of all that could possibly oppose him here on earth."

"Meaning the likes of us." I stared at Li. "Angels, demons and even informants."

"Yeah, that's crossed my mind more than once. Listen, at this moment I can still safely come and go as I please there. I don't know for how long though. He gets rid of 'suspicious' people quite quickly, whether they are guilty or not. I suggest that you hide out somewhere where it is safe. Preferably somewhere with protective spells."

"My place is out then."

"You don't have spells?"

"What do I look like?" Li narrowed his eyes at me and I sighed. Yeah, I should have known. Since when would demons put protection spells on their homes? They just scare any possibly invaders away.

"My grandparents' home is safe. Grandmother has a number of spells on the house. She had to modify one to let you in." I grinned at Li and he huffed. "Tomoyo will have to stay with us, I'm not leaving her alone in that huge house. And you and grandfather will just have to learn to tolerate one another."

"Oh great. I'm stuck with the old man."

"He's my grandfather Syaoran Li!" I stood up. "I'm going to check on Tomoyo. You two find a way to get us from house to house, I don't care how. And you." I pointed towards the man. "I want you telling us everything everyday from now on."

"Yes miss."

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

I strolled through the corridors of the large office block listening to bits and pieces of gossip as it caught my ears. Everyone knows about the two's escape and about the human that seems to be helping them. They know about the car that picked them up and drove off, but apart from that they don't seem to know much. How would they? These two were only on the register, there are no real records about them.

Over the years I've managed to never be near the office or place of attack once they sprung into action. It makes me seem… aloof. A bit reluctant to witness violence. Yeah right. I've killed so many people in my life that counting them would take me back to my days when I was really only 23. That's another thing all together, the fact of the matter is that I won't draw suspicion to myself.

And my baby is still mad at me. She wouldn't even look at me when I dropped them off at the angel's home. She's the one thing in all of this that I don't want to loose at the moment. Even if they failed and Yue took over the world I would not mind, as long as she was next to me. Shit. When did I fall in love with her?

I opened my office door only to find Kaho sitting on my desk. The little slut. She's been Yue's little plaything for years. I grinned at her, choking in my mind as I did so. I closed the door behind me, knowing what to expect. She's not exactly loyal in anyway. She smiled her painted smile at me before she let her hand run down my chest. I clenched my jaw as she dropped her hand down to my belt. "My Eriol, you seem a little tense."

"Do you mind?" She grinned as she shoved her hand down my pants and I had to jerk away. "Apparently not." I mumbled under my breath.

"Come on, let me help you relax a bit."

"That would be lovely, but right now I am sure the message you have to give me is much more important."

"Yeah, I suppose." She sat down on my desk, exposing her legs to me. Like everyone hasn't seen them before. Someone shoot her, please. "Yue wants to see you, something about not being able to grab two or what ever."

"Why don't you accompany me upstairs? I know that your master would like a little relaxation once he's finished talking to me."

"Fine, but she's up there." I snickered inside my mind. She… Kaho never calls her on her name. Nakuru, Yue's other little plaything he so likes to keep around.

"You're seeing this the wrong way my dear Kaho. Have you ever considered having fun with her yourself? You didn't have a problem with his other little toy before her." I led her into the lift .

"I suppose." She purred as she licked her lips. Oh great, if Nakuru is there it means I'll have to observe some perverted sexual performance while he's talking to me. Disgusting bastard. The lift pinged as we reached the top floor, his office, home, bedroom, bloody everything in one. And he doesn't distinguish between one or the other either. Kaho walked out in front of me letting her dress drop as she walked up to the bed where the other two were obviously busy. "He's here." She purred again and I had to hold in my lunch. Disgusting.

I watched her slip her body next to his before completely disappearing under the sheets. Two guesses where she went. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, Eriol. Please take a seat." I pulled up a chair and sat some distance from the spectacle. "Not now my pets." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she girls complained. He climbed out of the bed and moved towards the table I sat myself down. He pulled up a chair next to me, not bothering to cover himself in anyway before he pulled up a laptop. He clicked a few times and three images popped up. One of Sakura and one of Syaoran, and one of them both together. I stared at their faces, they are so happy together. "You probably heard they got away."

"Yeah, just bits and pieces though."

"The angel would have been easy pickings if that damned demon wasn't there. He even protected the little bitch, something totally unheard of. He incinerated two of my best men and damned them both to hell." Where else do you expect a demon to send your soul? "They have a human girl with them. I have no interest in her. She is harmless, basically clueless from what I saw. The poor little thing was scared out of her mind."

I frowned at giggling from the other end of the room and I followed Yue's cold eyes to the bed. The two girls seemed to have discovered a liking for one another in the short time we have been talking. He licked his lips as they moved their bodies against one another's obviously trying to draw his attention so he may make the meeting with me short. Kaho grinned at me as she let her tongue trail down the other woman's body, while the other moaned in pure bliss. Urg. I think I'm going to be sick. "Can we finish this, you seem busy."

"Yes, of course." He turned back to the laptop. "The attack on them is on hold for the moment. We lost them and their whereabouts are unknown. We'll target others in the mean time. Our colleagues in Europe and America are already at it as we speak."

"As you wish." I stood up and pushed the chair in before making my way to the elevator. I could feel his eyes on me. Watching my every move.

"Would you like to join us perhaps, Eriol?" I could hear him lick his lips as he said my name. I cringed in disgust. Bloody double adaptor.

"No thank you."

"Found someone have you?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Enjoy." I watched him grin at me as the girls started fondling with him before the door closed to leave me with 'Silent Night' playing in a soft tune. When I reached the ground floor I rushed to a bathroom and doubled over a toilet. Fucking sick bastard.

**Syaoran Li**

"Yeah, I know. No swearing and no smoking in the house." I groaned as Mrs. Kinomoto led me up to one of the spare rooms.

"And no rituals of any kind either."

"What? I only work for him, I don't worship him like those other sick ba…" She glared at me. "People." Mrs. Kinomoto is scary when she wants to be.

"That's a good boy." Boy? I'm a man. "Here now, this is your room. You can ignore that door there. It links with Sakura's. She used to use it a lot when this was her play room. I think some of her dolls are still in the closet, so you might want to push them to one side."

"Yes Mrs. Kinomoto."

"Dinner will be served in a moment."

"Thank you Mrs. Kinomoto." I looked at the place. Well, it's not my room but it is comfortable enough and most importantly it is safe. I grinned at the door she said linked my room with my little angel's. I knocked on it and it opened to reveal a frowning Sakura busy undressing. "So your grandmother didn't make it up."

"Hmm…" She walked over to the other side of her room and I followed her in. I watched her pull her shirt from her body before pulling on another one. I sank down on her bed and sighed as I fell back to stare at her roof. "Your blood totally ruined my shirt."

"Soak it in cold water and washing power for a while, it will ease up."

"And just how do you know that?"

"I have to do my own laundry you know."

"I know, I'm teasing."

"And you can't take a joke."

"Li." She growled and I could not help but laugh at her. She sank down next to me and I turned my head to look at her face. She smiled at me and I at her. "We can sleep together every night now. Just like when I visit you." She laughed and my smile faltered. Sometimes I wish… "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I said something wrong again, right?" I did not answer her but turned to looking at her ceiling again. "We're not that different, you and I." I could feel her hand travel down my arm before she took my hand in hers and laced our fingers. I could feel my face burn as I kept my eyes on the ceiling. "Thank you, Syaoran." I turned to look at her. She never calls me by my name, only when she's angry. "For saving me. You could have left me, you know?"

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't have been able to." Why does she have such a profound effect on my life? Why do I give two craps about what happens to her? Why do I feel that I would never be able to make eternity without her and why I feel that this earth is so much better with her on it? "What do you think about Eriol?"

"I trust him. He has an honesty in his eyes and he is clearly in love with Tomoyo."

"Bastard could be her great, great, great, great grandfather and he's sleeping with her."

"Be kind, he didn't extend his life for his own good. And we might not have been here if it wasn't for him."

"There is a limit to how convenient things should be."

"You sound like Kurogane from Tsubasa."

"I swear you're like a kid sometimes and at other times you talk like a thirty year old human."

"I'm a teenager." I grinned at her as she poked fun at her age.

"As am I." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "How long do you think we have to hide away?"

"I don't know. Hopefully this will end soon."

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

"Thank you, Syaoran. For saving me. You could have left me, you know?"

I sat in Syaoran's new room with my back against the wall listening to them talk. "I wouldn't… I wouldn't have been able to." I could hear the longing in his soothing voice. I could hear the love he holds for her bubble into his words with every syllable he spoke. Why won't he tell her that he loves her? Why won't he tell her that he dreams of her and that he can't live without her? I stood up and walked downstairs to Mrs. Kinomoto cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Why won't he tell her that he loves her?" She paused with what she was doing and stared at me. I watched her put the knife down before she turned to me with that kind smile of hers on her face. "Syaoran loves Sakura, but he won't tell her and I don't understand why."

"Honey, I think Syaoran is scared."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, because he's probably never felt this way before and he's not sure about how to act on his feelings towards her. He is very different from her or you."

"Sakura said he's more like me."

"They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what Mrs. Kinomoto?"

"Well… I… uh…"

"I'm a demon." I jumped at his strong voice when he suddenly stepped into the kitchen. His dark eyes met mine and I could see that he was serious. "I condemn souls to an eternity of burning hell."

"But you saved me."

"Yeah well, I'm a bit of a fuck up."

**AN: I know what you are all thinking – finally the blasted woman updated! Sorry about that, I've been very busy lately. This story will be finished in about four, maybe three chapters to come. I'm not sure yet. But it's not going to be long (like all of my stories). I might take a while, but it will be finished. **

**Chapter teaser: **"Really now? What if I was to say that something might happen to you or that precious little human he always hangs out with?" I looked at him shocked. He would, he would do that.

**Thank you for the reviews and Happy Easter!**

**Tella**

**Ps. I've actually started turning this fic into a manga of sorts. I'm only busy with the planning at the moment, but my friends are impressed for some odd reason. Obviously I had to change the characters names and looks (not so much Li's), but it is quite fun to turn words into a visual. I think that **_Head over Heels_ **(in the M section) would make a great teen manga.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Between Heaven and Hell There is Earth**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story and I'm very protective over it!**

**Chapter 5**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

"What's wrong with you?" I narrowed my eyes at Naoko as she looked at me over her computer screen. Why was she so damn bubbly this morning? I feel like a ten ton truck ran over me. "She still not talking to you?"

"No." I grumbled and sank down in a chair opposite her. "She refuses to answer any of my calls and she ignored me completely for a week now. Not to mention that I had another meeting with the boss and his two little play things yesterday."

"Yes, those two are rather… Cheap. So what are we in for this time?" Her brown eyes smiled at me from behind her glasses and I could not help but smile at her in return. Good dear old Naoko, what would I have done without her?

"Nothing much, I had to report to him on the three they eliminated in England. Two Angels and one Informant. All rookies just staring out. The Informant didn't even know she was one yet."

"Then she was only a girl."

"Yeah. I'm getting sick of all this killing. I won't mind settling down now, get married, have a family, do a normal job, you know. I have a degree in architecture."

"Is it old age talking, or that girl who refuses to speak to you?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed at me. "Oh Eriol, there is nothing wrong with settling down and growing old with a person you love."

"It would be nice to be able to age normally for a change. Always keeping the clock at bay is starting to get tiring."

"Is that what you are going to do when this is all over? Settle down?"

"Yeah. I'll get that girl into a white dress somehow." I paused for a moment. "Naoko, all the ones that have been killed so far have been rookies right?"

"Yeah, according to our records. Why do you ask?"

"Where the hell have the intermediate and higher ranking ones gone?"

"I don't know." I watched her type fast on her computer, searching for some answers. "Here, they have all been deported, called back from service."

"Why?"

"The angels are holding their traditional pilgrimage. There are only two top ranking officials left, a couple, in this city." Probably the angel's grandparents. "As for the demons… They're holding a party." I lifted an eyebrow at her. "It says so here on their system. Some big shot political guy died and they got hold of his soul, he had a deal with Lucifer. So basically a celebration of a contract win."

"And they have no idea of what is going on?"

"None. Our programmers and silencers have been executing their tasks perfectly. No one has had the opportunity to even squeak."

"No wonder Yue seemed so pleased with himself. There will be no one to defend the rookies left here to keep the balance in order, and they don't have what it takes to go up against any form of experienced fighters." I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Eriol! What does this mean?"

"It means that we are in deep shit." I opened the door and walked off. He's going to double the attacks, or perhaps triple them. They have recruited enough man power to be able to do that. Shit, why didn't I see this coming?

**Sakura Kinomoto**

I frowned as I looked up from my book. Li hasn't come down yet and it's already eleven in the morning. I know he likes to sleep in sometimes, but this is ridicules. I glanced at my grandmother knitting away while listening to a classic CD playing songs I remember dancing to when I was still a little girl. "Gran, has Li come down yet at all?"

"No dear."

"Not even to go for his morning jog?"

"No dear." I frowned as I looked up at the stairs. "Why don't you go and check on him if you're worried. I am sure it is nothing. He is probably just exhausted after yesterday's little adventure you had." I nodded at my gran as I got up and made my way up the stairs to his room. The door creaked slightly when I pushed it open.

"Li? Are you alight?" I closed the door and walked to his form laying face down on his bed. He had his jeans on, and a clean shirt lay next to him. Why wasn't he up? "Li?" I sat down next to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Li? Syaoran, wake up lazy bones." I brushed my hand over his back to shake him and cursed when his tattoo stung me. I looked at my hand and froze. It was bleeding.

I blinked. Impossible, how can it be bleeding ink? I turned to look at Li's back properly and gasped. True to form, the inked blood on his tattoo was dripping down in steams only to disappear somewhere. I don't know where. "Syaoran! Syaoran, wake up." I watched the sword slowly pull itself form its circle prison and real blood started to seep from the tattoo down his back. Slowly it rose up in front of me and I held my breath. This is just like my vision.

I watched the sword twist in the air before gliding down and sliding itself back into its circle, but the wrong way around. It was right side up now. I frowned as I leaned closer and touched it. It changed. Why did it change? Slowly I let my trembling hand reach out to it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I jumped at the voice and yelled when chains suddenly shot from Li's back. I watched it tie itself around the sword, anchoring it tightly into the bleeding circle.

"Li? Syaoran, are you alright?"

"What do you think, princess?" I screamed when he suddenly turned around and grabbed my wrist before pushing me onto the bed. I struggled under his strong grip as he pulled his body on top of mine. "Look what we have here, a pretty little angel." I glared up at his eyes. It wasn't Li talking anymore. Red eyes sneered down at me as a cocky grin plastered itself onto Li's stolen body. "A bit young, aren't you?"

"Get lost, Lucifer."

"Clever little angel." He grinned as he leaned closer to me. "You have something that belongs to me."

"He doesn't belong to you. He has the right to choose and you can't stop him." I hissed at him. "So states the laws of Angels and Demons signed by yourself and His Majesty."

"Perhaps."

"You can't force him into it."

"Really now? What if I was to say that something might happen to you or that precious little human he always hangs out with?" I looked at him shocked. He would, he would do that. He is Lucifer after all, he will betray anyone. Anyone who doesn't have a contract with him. I closed my eyes and cursed myself. Shit. Wait… A contract. I opened them again and looked up at him. Lucifer, traitor angel, ruler devil.

"You like making deals."

"And what would you possibly have on offer?"

"We have some enemies to dispose of, I'll send them all to you. Every last single one. There are hundreds…"

"That's not enough." Shit. Think Sakura, think. Who would he want? Who would the king of Hell like to torture the most? Someone with enough stamina that would last him an eternity, someone that will elude his fate for as long as he possibly can. The image of the man with the white hair and blue eyes, Yue Butcher, flashed into my mind.

"The traitor angel."

"You don't even know where he is."

"I have a pretty good idea." I snarled at him. "Syaoran's soul for the traitor."

"And if you fail?"

"If I fail…" I closed my eyes. If I fail. "You can have me as well." At least then I will be with him. "But you have to keep us together."

"Now why would I want to do such a preposterous thing?"

"That's the deal. The traitor for Syaoran, or both of us and we will be kept together. On contract, signed and sealed until such a time as it has been preformed."

"Very well." I felt him push his hand up my left arm to my shoulder. He grinned at me. "Either way, I won't loose." I cringed when a sudden pain shot through my body. I could feel tears run down my face at the excruciating burning sensation tearing up my arm. The burning stopped as fast as it had appeared and I lay panting for breath. "Take your time, I am a very patient man. But…" He grinned as he leaned closer, brushing Li's lips against mine as he spoke. "I don't think your boyfriend would like the idea of you being in dept to me."

I squirmed a little when he kissed me. I held my breath as he pulled away and licked his lips. "I do so hope you fail." I shrieked a little when Li's body suddenly fell on mine. He's gone. He's gone. I could feel Li's heavy form lifting and falling with my chest as I took deep heavy breaths. Gathering up my strength I pushed him off me and onto his back before leaning over him. My fingers shook as I gently touched his face.

"Syaoran. Wake up. Please, wake up." I couldn't help it anymore. Tears started clouding my vision as I tried to wake him up. "Please, Syaoran." He groaned and I bit back a sudden choke of relief. "Syaoran. Syaoran, are you alright?"

"Say it again." Came his ruff voice.

"Are you alright?"

"No, my name you idiot." I could not help but laugh as I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his arms wrap themselves around my waist as he pulled me close to him. His warm breath tingled my ear as he pressed his lips against my hair.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

I glared at him as I sat with my arms crossed on the couch. Eriol was standing in front of me, passing up and down. His blue eyes darting from me to the ground as I kept my glare fixed on him. I can't believe it. He actually picked me up from school and told Mrs. Kinomoto not to worry about me and that he would bring me home later. The nerve of that bloody idiot. "Oh come on Tomoyo, I love you."

"And to just how many other girls have you spun that same old line?"

"No one! Damn it woman. This is already difficult enough as is, I don't need your attitude to make it even worse."

"If you don't like my attitude then you won't like me! I'm leaving."

"Tomoyo, no. Tomoyo." I ignored him as I grabbed my bag and marched for the door. I don't have time for this kind of shit. "Tomoyo." He spun me around and I glared hard at him and his hands holding onto my arms. "Fuck woman, stand still so I can say this."

"Say what? That you didn't lie to me all this time? That I shouldn't have been stupid enough to actually believe that you might feel something for me? Damn it Eriol, you're the first guy I've ever…" I shut my mouth and looked away when I suddenly realised what I almost let slip. He's the first guy I've ever felt comfortable enough with, and now this.

"I'd be lying if I said that you were my first or my best." I closed my eyes in humiliation as I listened to his voice, now soft and caring as he gently stroked my cheek. "But you're definitely the only one I've ever dreamed of and long for." His two large hands cupped my face as he forced me to look up at him. "I love you, do you understand that? I've lived for more than a thousand years and it is the first time I can say that. I love you Tomoyo, please don't take that away. Not after I've looked for so long."

I searched his pleading blue eyes before letting my head fall in defeat with a sigh. "Just promise not to run off like my mom or dad."

"I promise." I let him kiss me, just a small sweet kiss to let me know that what he said he really means. "Please." He whispered and I let him deepen a kiss and soon I was lost to the world and all I could feel and think of was him. The way he held me, the way he kissed me, the way he touch and the way he tastes. It was all so fragile and yet so strong.

**Syaoran Li**

She did something she's not telling me about. I can feel it. For one thing little prissy-missy has been avoiding me for three days now. She didn't even put up a fight when I told her that I wasn't going to attend church with her and the rest of the people in this house. Usually she would have made this huge scene about how I don't 'love' her and that I'm a bad friend and dragged my butt down there with me kicking and screaming all the way.

Which leads me to the place I am now: In her room, patiently waiting for them to come home from church so I can confront her on what ever it is she's hiding from me. I watched her and Tomoyo walk in laughing. Their laughter quickly died when they saw me and my unimpressed expression on my face. "Tomoyo, out now." She nodded dully and mumbled something about calling that boyfriend of hers.

Damn it. I must have my head examined. Why do I care so much about this stupid angel basically nervously tripling around under my gaze? Better yet, why is she hiding something from me? "Spill it."

"Spill what?" I watched her pull off her jacket and drop it on the floor as she avoided my eyes. She was as nervous as a crooked politician in court and there was now way I was going to ease up on her.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You know you can't lie to me." Her green eyes glanced my way and in that instant I could see the secret buried beneath them, in her soul. "Those pretty green eyes of yours reveal too much Sakura, you'd better start talking."

"Please Li, just this once… Please."

"What did you get yourself into?"

"Please, just let me make a mistake on my own. Just this once." I stood up and turned her around. "Please, I need to do this without your interference."

"Why?"

"Because, it's only something I can do." She looked up at me with her pleading green eyes and I cursed myself for looking at her. Stupid prissy angel, why am I so susceptible to her? I groaned as I hung my head in defeat. I know I'm going to regret this somewhere down the line, but if it means that much to her I can't take it away. "Thank you, Syaoran." I stared at her, trying to convince myself that letting her do this is for the better.

"Come along then, Gran said she baked us some muffins earlier this morning." I let her take my hand in hers as she led me out of her room. Oh great, now I have to put up with Mr Kinomoto and his glaring again. I held back a groan as she pulled me down to sit next to her on the couch and Mr Kinomoto's eyebrow lifted. I narrowed my eyes at him. Yeah, so I'm holding your little granddaughter's hand and there is nothing you can do about it.

"Oh Syaoran dear, you missed a beautiful service." I looked up at Mrs. Kinomoto. "Oh and his message to the young people about love was simply beautiful." Hint-hint, nudge-nudge, I chimed in my mind. "A muffin dear?"

"Please ma'am." I let go of the girl's hand and took the tea and muffin the elderly lady offered me. I could get used to living like this, getting cooked meals every night, being spoiled with treats during the day… Then again, no beer and no smoking in the house really does put a damper on it all. I can still understand the no-smoking rule, but no beer… Man, that just ain't right.

I miss my own bed and my own stuff and being able to do what I want when I want. I miss calling the girls names without being frowned upon or being able to curl up with them on a couch or bed without having an eyebrow raised at me. Mrs. Kinomoto and her obsession with proper language I can handle, Mr Kinomoto constantly keeping a tight watch over me, not. He is really starting to get to me.

"Syaoran, son, would you come with me for a moment please?" I lifted a brow at Mr Kinomoto but nodded as I put down my half eaten muffin and followed him to his study. I watched him close the door behind us before he came to stand in front of me. He's actually a really tall man, now that I look at him. I could not help but feel nervous. "How much do you know about this anti-eternity group?"

"Not much sir, they are bent on killing anything to do with eternity and the head of the whole operation is a man named Yue Butcher."

"Yue?" I frowned at his shocked face.

"Yes sir."

He passed up and down for a moment before looking at me. "And they came after you two at school?"

"Yes sir. Mr Kinomoto sir, why are you asking me this? Sakura already told you everything we know."

"Let's just say my granddaughter tends to leave out little details that she thinks might upset her grandmother or myself. She does it with all of us." Yeah, I kind of noticed. "I'm placing her in your care Syaoran." Say what? I looked at him in surprise. "She trusts you and I think I can safely say that she loves you. Her grandmother and I have been called back for the pilgrimage and we can't disobey orders. I don't think we will be coming back either."

"But sir…"

"We've been here far longer than was originally intended. With her parents' death…" He sighed and sat down. For the first time I could see that he was tired and old. He wanted his own peace, a peace that no one can rightfully deny him. "I have not one day of regret raising that girl. She's made me incredibly proud over the years, but it is time that I hand over that pride and responsibility to someone else. Even though we don't exactly see eye to eye. So here is what you need to know about the little monster." He handed me a book. "After reading that you'll know why I'm so grey." He laughed and walked out.

I frowned at the leather bound book in my hands. What is this? A Sakura manual? I already know how to handle her, more or less. Curious I made my way back to my room and plopped on the bed before opening it. _Sakura Kinomoto: Angel of the People _I paged through the book. Every last detail of her progress was written in it. Everything from her first spell to the first time she learned to ride a bicycle. Her grandfather has written up everything that happened in her life and sometimes there were photographs as well.

I paged to the last pages. Four years ago, to when I arrived. _Syaoran Li – Demon. _I scanned the page, it was filled with information about me: Where I was born and into what family, when I graduated and when I attended what school or university at what time. The people I associated myself with right through to the end where I only started to hang out with the two girls. I frowned at a side scribble made some years ago by Mr Kinomoto in a margin. _Syaoran Li – Angel. _

Angel?

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

"My, my Eriol. You're so stiff. You should learn to relax a little." I choked back a sarcastic reply and simply smiled at my boss. I've been waiting ten damn minutes for him to arrive for a meeting he organised and now he gives me crap like that. "My pets, see to it that dear Eriol is comfortable."

"Yes sir." The girls purred and I cringed at the idea of either one of the little sluts touching me. I pulled my arm from Nakuru's hold and smiled a stiff warning smile at her. "Oh… My lord, he's being a good boy."

"Is he now?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he pulled off his shirt and dumped it over a chair. "Well then, is there anyway we can convince you?"

"No thank you sir." I watched him wearily as he circled me, licking his lips as he did so. I don't like this man. My back stiffened when he touched me, sliding his hand up under my t-shirt as he pressed his lips against my ear.

"Planning on marrying her then?" I could feel his smirk against my skin. I clenched my jaw as his hand trailed down my chest to my jeans, his fingers slipping in between my skin and the rough material. "She is rather pretty. And I'm sure that pale skin of hers is as soft to the touch as it looks. I've been watching you Eriol, and you have become…" I swallowed hard when his fingers brushed over my neck. "Interesting."

**AN: I know what you're all thinking - ABOUT BLOODY TIME! Sorry! I've been busy. But thank you for waiting and thank you for your reviews!**

**Chapter teaser: **"She walked up to me, took my hand and closed my fingers around a paper. I still have the paper… but I'll always remember her green eyes."

**Tella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Between Heaven and Hell There is Earth**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story and I am very protective about it!**

**Chapter 6**

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

The rumours were everywhere in school. People pointed at me and whispered when I walked past and teachers would turn away from me or tell me to go see the guidance counsellor. Everyone knew about our escape and that we were shot at, some even saw the two shooters Syaoran targeted go up in flames – literally. I didn't see it happen, Sakura made sure I couldn't see it happen.

She took care of me like I was her little girl, like my mother used to take care of me. She still takes care of me. When I get back home form school she'll have lunch ready for me and she'll help me with my homework. Eriol is allowed to visit me, but on school nights she wants me to stay home and study.

It's as if she took over her grandparents responsibility towards Syaoran and myself and made it her own when they left. She has in essence become a wife and a mother to us without even thinking about it. This afternoon will be no different form the past two weeks. I'll receive lunch, I'll do my homework and then I'll sit with my two best friends and do what ever we want.

People around me started to whisper about my friends and me once again and I ignored them as I wrote down the notes from the board. What do they know in any case? They live in their perfect little worlds where the biggest problems they will have to face are whether or not to date someone or what shoes to wear.

The bell rang and I packed away my things and walked out of the class. More whispers and some open discussions followed me. I wish I could stay at home, but Sakura and Syaoran says that it is important that I finish school and get into a good university. They want me to be successful, to do something with my life. So I respect their wishes and I put up with the gossip and nasty notes posted on my locker.

When I got home Sakura had made me a light sandwich to eat. They asked me how my day was and I answered fine before sitting down with my lunch to do my homework. I watched Sakura sit down next to Syaoran, leaning against him as she turned to reading a book. I can see that Syaoran enjoys the attention. His eyes were fixed on the television screen, the sound turned down low as to not to disturb me too much. He was watching the news.

I listened with half an ear as they reported on a mass murder, angels and demons executed by A.E. "A mysterious organisation calling themselves 'After Earth' has claimed responsibility for the murders and has been quoted as saying that through their actions they are 'correcting the mistakes that God made'. Authorities believe that the A.E. members believe that they are killing angels and demons who were placed on earth to either protect or damn mankind.

"With many of the victims coming up as unnamed individuals or as individuals with questionable backgrounds some fear that this murdering group might have actually stumbled on to the truth. Here in the studio today we have reverend Takashi Yamazaki and folklorist Meiling Rae." I looked up to see the two faces on the television screen. The folklorist was a young woman, probably in her thirties, while the reverend was an elderly man dressed in black with a wooden cross hanging from his neck.

"Reverend, do you think that there is any truth in this group's claims that there are angels and demons on earth?"

"If you turn to the Word of God He clearly states that there are greater forces amongst us humans, working either with us or against us. As to whether or not these children who have been killed are truly angels of God or demons from Hell I can not say."

"Miss Rae, do you think in your expert opinion that there are any truths behind these claims?" The woman named Rae smiled at the reporter lady.

"For centuries many have claimed to have found evidence that there are indeed angels and demons living amongst us, as to where that evidence disappears to… No one knows."

"It gets stolen, half wit." I giggled at Sakura's voice lifting from behind her book. Syaoran shushed her and she glared up at him before turning back to her book.

"I've met with several people over the years who claim that they have been approached by angels or demons. The demons seem to be less direct in their approach while the angels seem to be upfront when confronting wandering souls. I spoke to several gentlemen, all from this city and all from different ages, who claim to have seen the same girl over a period of fifty years and she hasn't aged in those fifty years."

"This is the footage that you brought along, is that correct?"

"Yes, these are interviews I held with the gentlemen and they've all agreed that I may show it to you today. They believe that the girl had changed and in fact saved their lives when they found themselves lost and desperate." I had forgotten about my homework and put my pen down on my book as I stared at the screen. The video wasn't all that clear at times, but you could see the men and their eyes. They all carried the same look in their eyes. A look of gratefulness.

The first man was old, in his seventies according to the name tag that came up. "She was such a lovely girl. No older than seventeen. I was in a gang at that stage of my life. One night I was jumped and beaten by a rival gang. She appeared almost out of no where with a smile on her face… Such a beautiful smile… I've never felt so at peace. She kneeled beside me and put a small folded paper in my hands. 'You can choose' she told me, and then she left. I still kept that paper. It's stained with my blood but you can still read it. It was 1952."

"I was twenty and an addict." The next guy was in his forties. Behind him were photos of his family and next to him sat his wife, holding onto his hand as he told his story. "I stole to fund my addiction and sometimes would even sell myself for crack. I had run out that day and was at an all time low. I thought about killing myself, to put myself out of my misery and to stop myself from hurting my family anymore. She walked up to me, took my hand and closed my fingers around a paper. I still have the paper… but I'll always remember her green eyes."

"It was two years ago."

"In 1978"

"The 5th of April 2000."

"1999."

"I was thirty."

"I was in my teens."

"She was beautiful."

"She was enchanting."

"She was an angel." I stared at the sketch the last guy had made of his angel. It was Sakura staring at me with that loving look she always carries with her. I turned to look at the angel on the couch. She was asleep, oblivious to the praise. Syaoran was smiling down at his little angel, stroking her hair lovingly as he listened to the interviews.

"'Repent, beg for forgiveness and you shall be saved.' That's what the paper said. I carry it with me every day." Sakura…

**Sakura Kinomoto**

I was dreaming. I was dreaming about him, the boy I love. His dark eyes were smiling down at me and I could feel his warm touch. His voice was soothing and it was perfect.

In my dream I could see our symbols, our tattoos, our markings. They tell the world, or rather those who can read it, who we are, where we come from and what we are to do in this world, on earth. They tell of what we were born as. They tell of division.

His mark has always been so strong, so powerful, so violent. It told of a life represented by a circle, bleeding as it is pierced by a cross shaped sword. Now… Now it is bound by a force that does not want him to be free. Now he is bound by the Devil himself. His symbol changed. I saw it change in a vision and I watched in change on his body. Now he is bound by chains and his life, his soul, is slowly bleeding out of him.

That's why I made the deal, that is why… That is why I now have this dark image floating in front of me in my dreams, reminding me of my duty to the contract. He had edged it into my skin, marking me for the rest of my life. Even if I manage to complete my end of the deal I will carry his mark for me for all eternity. No one leaves hell unmarked.

I am bound by Syaoran's chains, his sword pierces my life, my soul, and the sword will keep demanding blood, life, from me until I can fulfil my task. My cross weeps as it stands tall in the hilt of the sword. It feels angry and depressed, but it refuses to bow down. I refuse to bow down to him. I will complete my end of the deal, I will save Syaoran. At any cost.

I will save him at any cost.

I was crying again. I could feel my tears burn my face as they rolled down my cheeks to soak my pillow. When I opened my eyes I could see him, sleeping next to me. I turned away from him, I don't want him to see my tears. I don't want him to see my desperation, my heartache. So I lay still and let my tears slide down my face to my pillow and I keep myself from sobbing.

His fingers crawl over my shoulders, I keep them covered all the time now, and his warm breath touches my neck. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." I try to push his hand away from me, I try to push him away from me, but he won't let me. His fingers touch my neck ever so slightly when he pulls my hair away and he leans over me to see my face. He turns me around and I close my eyes, afraid to look at him, afraid that if I look at him I will…

"You know that you can't lie to me." I let out a pathetically small laugh and opened my eyes. His fingers are stroking my face, softly, telling me that he would never hurt me. His dark eyes were filled with something I could not quite make out. "I will never let you go." His voice was so soft when he said those words. "No matter what."

"Syaoran…"

"Shh…" He pulled me up against him and I let my head rest in the crook of his neck. His lips brushed against my hair as he kissed me softly. "I will never let you go."

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

I groaned when Yukito pulled the ropes tighter hoisting me up by my arms. Shit, that hurts like hell. My back bumped against the cold wall and I groaned again. Ironically enough he doesn't even look strong enough to be able to do this so easily. But then again, in the world we live in today nothing is as it seems. My goose is cooked.

Damn, I miss the times where everything was simple. You're either French or English. If you French, you hate the English, if you are English you hate the French. That was a simple life. Now the world is filled with genocide and holy wars. Everything has a damn grey area that no one can really identify or specify but all use. It's ridicules actually. I'm ridicules, I'm a grey area. I laughed at myself. Oh, the irony.

"Find this amusing?" I looked at Yue and grinned.

"Not really."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Seemed like the thing to do at the time."

He smirked at me as he let his fingers trail over my now bloody and bruised torso. "Tell me, my dear Eriol, just who are you working for exactly?"

"You pay my salary." I answered honestly. I have no other means of income, unless you count the couple of investments I have made over the years. But hey, who cares about money when they are hanging from a wall? I glanced up at two giggling voices, the little tarts that follow Yue everywhere and obey his every despicable wish. His fingers trailed down to my jeans before they pulled away and a fist landed in my gut.

Oh dear… That hurt! I coughed and another fist landed in my stomach. "Do you think this is a game? Do you think that I'm playing, Eriol?" I coughed as he yelled at me. I could taste the metallic of my blood as it filled my mouth and I spit it out. "Do you honesty think I'm going to let an insignificant man like you ruin everything I've worked so hard for?"

"Funny, I thought you fucked their brains out all the time." I grinned nodding at the two sluts, only to get another fist in my stomach. Oh yeah, that really hurt. I coughed out more blood and hated the taste now permanently filling my mouth.

"Too bad, I really liked you Eriol. If only…" His fingers ran up and down the rim of my jeans and I narrowed my eyes at him. Not even if he was the last possible being on earth. "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"You want to rule the world?" He laughed at my answer and I could not help but frown. He does want to rule the world, right?

"It's not that simple. Yes, I want to rule the world, but I also want them." Them? "I'll kill them all until I have one of each left. Just one of each and I will bend them to do my bidding. They will do what ever I say and at night they can keep me company. But not any would do." This guy is sick, really sick. "I want the best, the most beautiful, the strongest… I want perfection!"

"Perfection is all the master desires."

"And we are not perfect." I looked at the two girls, now holding hands. "He created us, picked us up and cared for us, but we are not perfect."

"We are his pets."

"He is our master." What did he do to them? What did this sick bastard do to those women? They smirked up at me. I take it back. Anyone who allows themselves to carved out like a statue and shaped into a miserable being worth nothing more than earthly pleasures deserve it. Especially if you bend to the whim of someone so despicable as Yue.

"Do you know how you create perfection my pets? You let the best craftsmen in the trade do it for you. You have them made for you, and there after you tinker with them until they are perfect. And you are not perfect." I groaned when his fist connected hard with my gut once again. He might be a sick bastard, but he has one mean punch on him.

I watched him and Yukito walk out, both with sinister smirks on their faces. The two tarts strolled after them, swaying their hips. I sighed as I tried to catch my breath. I looked up at my bonds. I might be older than most of them here, but I still can't perform miracles.

**Syaoran Li **

I held onto the girl as she slept in my arms. Something was bothering her and I can do nothing about it unless she tells me what is wrong. All I can do is hold her and wait until she feels ready to tell me… until she feels the need to tell me or until she is forced to tell me.

I looked up when the door opened and Tomoyo peeked in. She looked pale, emotionless. I showed to her to come in and she climbed in next to me. Now I had two girls to comfort, two girls who need a shoulder to cry on. I let my arms circle her shoulders as she rested her head on my chest. "He's dead." He tone said it all, she did not have to say who she was talking about. "Mom called, they found his bones somewhere, I'm not sure where. Someone killed him though, someone killed my father Syaoran."

Her warm tears fell on my naked chest as she told me her story and I remembered the first time she told me about her father going missing. It had driven her mother insane. She turned to searching the world and drinking to forget when she could not search. She forgot about her daughter who in turn turned to wandering. That's how I found her, wandering. She was a broken girl and tried to patch her up, to fix her as best I could. She was too valuable to be lost.

"Mom says the authorities recon he accidentally stumbled upon some drug traffickers and they saw him as a threat. Dad was kind of famous you know, with his wildlife photos and all. They found his camera. I used to love watching him take photos with it. Sometimes he would just take photos to entertain me, and sometimes he would take photos of me and he would call me the most beautiful bird that he had ever seen." Her voice became quiet.

"They are brining his bones back to be buried next to Nadesiko's." She sobbed loudly and I tightened my hold on her. "I never told you this Syaoran, but I had a sister. She was just like dad, wild and free… So unlike me. She had cancer… She died when she was two. It broke mom and dad turned all his attention towards me and his photography.

"Sometimes… Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if she didn't die. Maybe then mom wouldn't have become so obsessed with not loosing someone she loves again. Maybe then dad would have stayed here instead of going to South America. Maybe, there are so many what ifs." She turned to look up at me, her blue eyes shining with beautiful tears she held in for much too long. "Have you ever lost someone you love?"

I smiled slightly at her. "No." I looked down at the sleeping girl and then at Tomoyo again. "I'm still holding onto the most important girls in the world." She laughed at me while tears kept falling down her beautiful pale face.

"I love you." She hugged me tight and I knew that she meant it with all her heart.

"I love you too."

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

I stared up at the ceiling, not that I could see much. They had switched off the lights when they left. I'm not even sure where I am. I think in one of the holding cells below the building, hidden way beneath the parking lot. I've heard rumours about them. Only a select few know the exact location, but many more have visited them unwillingly.

I've seen angels, demons and informants dragged in to the building and then they would disappear without a trace. They would vanish. And I knew what happened to them. What happened to them is exactly the same predicament I found myself in. I'm a captive, their next toy to be tortured.

Dear God, please don't let them get Tomoyo. Please don't let them get my girl. She had suffered enough; she had seen too much pain. Please, please protect her. Please…

My love… Protect my love.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

I had a dream. I dreamed of a man with a kind smile and warm golden eyes behind a pair of glasses. He was standing alone in an ocean of white, looking at something. He turned around and smiled when he extended his hand to me. His fingers curled around mine when I placed my hand in his and his gentle smile remained the same.

He pulled me against him, hugging me. His one hand rested gently against my head, the other held onto my shoulder, so glad to finally be able to hold me. I watched a feather float past. It fluttered in the air for a moment before it landed on the ground. He told me that he is the one that I'm looking for. I pulled away to look at him and held my breath. Sprouting from his back were a pair of great white wings, slowly withering away. I am the one you are looking for, he told me, I am the one you need.

**AN: Hey girls. Things are slowly unfolding. If you have these two songs, I would recommend them with this story (I listened to them while I was writing it). **Le Moulin **by **Yenn Thiersen**, it is a beautiful piano piece that really just captures the essence of this chapter, and **Short Stories with Tragic Endings **by **From Autumn to Ashes **(the second half of the song), it tells of Sakura's desperation and Tomoyo's struggle. I'm sorry updating is taking so long. I'm busy with exam assignments and they are keeping a bit busy. **

**Chapter Teaser: **He sank down next to me and lifted Sakura in his arms with ease. "We have a problem." What? Another one?

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

**Tella**


	7. Chapter 7

**Between Heaven and Hell there is Earth**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story and I am very protective over it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

I had several dreams. One about my grandparents, one about my parents, one about Li and one about a man I don't know. And in all of them my mother kept singing her soft lullaby to me. The lullaby told me of smiles, tears, hope, determination and dreams. The lullaby told me that I have to keep smiling no matter what, and wipe away the tears of my friends. The lullaby told me to always keep hoping and to remain determined in my task no matter what. The lullaby told me to keep dreaming and to use my dreams.

Two of those dreams were dreams. Two of those dreams were visions, clear, memorable visions. And I understand one of them now. It might not be much, but I understand at least one.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

I awoke with someone stroking my hair. When I opened my eyes I found Sakura smiling at me and my pillow moving up and down. Syaoran was still asleep. I took her hand in mine and I held onto it as it rested on Syaoran's chest. I held onto her and I held onto him, the two people who have come to mean the most in the world to me. "Hey."

"Hi." I greeted her in return.

"He sends his love." I smiled, I know who she is talking about. My father. She turned to look at Syaoran, sleeping the morning away. "You don't have to go to school today." She pushed herself up. "I'll make us some breakfast." I looked up at Syaoran as Sakura walked around the bed towards the door.

"Sakura." She stopped to look at me and I felt myself feeling uncomfortable and yet at ease at the same time. "Thank you." She smiled at me.

"Any time." She disappeared around a corner and a moment later I could hear cabinets open and close as she took out what she would need to make breakfast.

"I know that you are supposed to be the evil one, but sometimes she scares me." Syaoran groaned slightly and opened one eye to look at me. "It's like she's untouchable."

"She's just a carrier of a power neither you nor I can comprehend."

"What kind of power?"

"I'm not sure." He yawned and closed his eyes again. "There are different kinds of angels. You get those that have their own wings and can fly and you get those that are wingless. Some of the wingless angels have adapted certain traits to make up for the lack of their wings, and Sakura is one of them. There is a myth that there are seven dragons hidden within some angels. They don't know that they carry these dragons and will only find out about their existence if they are facing mortal danger."

"Can you die?"

"Sure. It just takes a while." He sat up and I had to do the same. He was staring at the door now. "There is one dragon… One dragon that scares me, and sometimes I can feel it in her." He sighed. "He is called the Wingless Dragon, or the White Dragon. They say that he can only live in those with jaded hearts. Not necessarily betraying hearts, but jaded, confused rather."

"I don't understand."

"You are not the only one." His voice was barely a whisper as he let his words slip and we fell into a silence. I stared at him and he, he kept his eyes on the open door. A crash exploded through the house and I jumped out of bed and ran after him down the stairs. I stopped short when I saw Sakura on the floor with the fragments of a plate scattered everywhere on the floor. "Not this again." Syaoran pushed the pieces of plate away from Sakura and gently started to lift her from the ground as I gathered a broom. The doorbell rang and we both looked up towards the door.

He put Sakura down and walked past me. "Stay with her." I nodded and watched him leave the room. I turned my attention towards Sakura, her hand was bleeding. In the distance I could hear Li's voice and a woman's voice. I could not really make out what they were saying and I did not really pay attention as I tried to cover Sakura's cut with kitchen towel.

Syaoran came back in, stepping over the pieces of plate. He sank down next to me and lifted Sakura in his arms with ease. "We have a problem." What? Another one?

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

My arms ached, my stomach ached, my ribs ached, my legs ached and my damn well everything ached. I struggled to concentrate on the sounds outside. I could hear people walking past, talking to one another. I even thought that I heard someone scream once, but I might have imagined that. I'm not sure. The silence was deafening and the sounds thunderous.

All I could think about, all I could ask is where I slipped up? I couldn't pin point any time where he would have been able to follow me. I always checked and made sure no one followed me. I'm usually the stalker, not the other way around.

The door opened and I had to blink against the bright light. "Good, you're awake."

**Syaoran Li**

This is not good, not good at all. I sighed as I kept my eyes on the unconscious girl lying on the couch next to me. Tomoyo had bandaged her cut and was now sitting in a chair hopping her legs up and down in a nervous fashion while glancing at Naoko every few seconds, who in turn would look at her with worried eyes before turning to look at her hands again.

"If they wanted him dead we would have had the body by now."

"Oh gee, thank you Syaoran that makes me feel so much better." Tomoyo snapped at me before turning back to biting her nail. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the girl again. What the hell am I suppose to say? Don't worry, nothing will happen to him, he will be fine? Yeah right, they are probably torturing the poor bastard right now and there really is nothing I can do about it.

Come on Sakura, wake up.

She stirred slightly and leaned down closer to her. "Hey, wake up angel."

"Syaoran?" She groaned.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I think… I think I'm going to be sick." She roughly pushed me aside before jumping up and making a dash for the bathroom. I cringed slightly when I heard her getting sick as I neared the bathroom. She had failed to close the door properly and I frowned when I saw her reflection. She was coughing up blood! When I tried to push open the door she leaned against it. "I'm fine! Go back!"

"You are not fine." I growled as I pushed against the door harder than she could manage. I pushed it open and half stumbled in before shutting it to keep Tomoyo and Naoko out of this. "What the hell is wrong with you? And you'd better not lie to me."

"I…" She leaned over the basin again, coughing. I could not help but cringe at the sight of her red blood staining the pure white basin. "I don't know." She heaved with a heavy breath. I wrapped my arms around her to help keep her steady as she leaned onto the basin, breathing shallow breaths. "It… It happens after I have visions."

"Visions? You never told me…"

"Only grandfather knew." She coughed again as I held onto her. I struggled to hold onto her as she started to crumble to the ground. "It hurts." She cried. I gently sat her down on the floor, making sure that her back was supported against the wall before pouring a glass of water and holding it to her lips. "It really hurts."

"Where does it hurt?" She lifted her arms away from her stomach.

"Here." Shit. I sank down to my knees and helped her drink the water. Shit! I don't know what to do about… I just knew… I was right. She is a dragon carrier and it is becoming restless, so it eats away at her insides, at her soul, until such a time it can escape or be set free. She probably doesn't even know that she is a carrier.

Did… Did Hiiragizawa know? Did he know that she was carrying a dragon when he said that she is probably one of the most powerful angels around?

She cried clutching her stomach. "Shh…" I pulled her against me. "Shh… It will go away. It will go away." Even if I have to cut it out of you I will make it go away. I could feel something watching us, and when I looked up I could make out a faint outline in the mirror staring down at us. I narrowed my eyes at it. Even if I have to cut you out of her I will make you leave her alone. It nodded, as if understanding my threat and then it disappeared.

When I looked down the angel had stopped crying and I knew that the dragon had come to rest. For now at least. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good." I said as I adjusted my hold on her. "Because we are going to need your smarts for this one." She half looked up at me, frowning slight. "A.E. has Eriol." She cursed loudly. "I know. But they need him for something, other wise he would have been just another body by now."

"Do we know where they are keeping him?"

"A.E. offices. Naoko says there are some kind of holding cells below the buildings. There could be hundreds of them. She said that maybe she can hack into the system and get us a map or some form of idea as to where they might be holding him. But even if we have that, how the hell do we get in? I'm restricted, you're a mess and they aren't really built for battle."

"What do you mean you're restricted?" She frowned up at me. Right, I never told her that. "I can only use my, shall we say flames, in extreme cases of emergency. Like when…"

"Like when the people you love are in danger." Right. I sighed and attempted a half hearted smile at her.

"It seems we both have our little secrets."

"That's okay." She pushed herself up and turned to grin at me. Her hand opened to reveal a white burning flame dancing in her palm. "I have all the flames we need."

"And just how do you propose we get Hiiragizawa back?"

"We'll just walk in and take him back."

"Walk in?" I frowned at her as she opened the door. "Sakura, are you out of your mind? That place is crawling with humans out to get us. Do I have to remind you that they killed nearly a thousand of your and my kind in this country alone? Sakura!"

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo was holding onto Naoko and visa versa, both looking at the angel who was staring at the stairs.

"I'm fine." She looked at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. "We're going to get your lover back." Her green eyes were filled with a white pale blue and I knew… I just knew… Fucking dragon. I marched past the angel, grabbing a hold of her arm before dragging her up the stairs while motioning for the other two girls to follow.

"I'm so going regret this."

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

"Why do you have to be so difficult Eriol? All you have to do is simply tell us where they are and we will let you go. It's not that difficult." Yue tilted his head up at me, tracing the tip of a knife down my bruised and beaten body.

"Funny thing is, it's kind of difficult to those with some form of moral values."

"Moral values?" He laughed. "Moral values. Oh my dear Eriol." I cringed when the tip of the blade pierced my skin and he pulled it down from my chest to my stomach. Damn it, that fucking hurts like hell. "We both know that you have as many moral values as I have. Just spare yourself the pain and tell me where they are."

"Fine." I hissed at him. "I don't know."

I screamed when he shoved the blade into my side. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Now tell me where they are!" I glared down at him, clenching my teeth to keep myself form screaming again.

"I don't know." He shoved the blade into my side again and my body jerked with pain. I let out a weak laugh. Did I live for more than a thousand years only to have some sadistic bastard take it all away from me? Now, now when I have finally found the one thing that I've desired in all this time? God, please don't let my years be wasted. If only one person remembers me it will be enough.

I screamed again when he hit me on my new cuts he so generously provided. Again and again I let out screams of pain as he hit me and kept hitting me, trying so desperately to 'persuade' me to tell him were the angel and demon are. I let out a chocked laugh between my screams. "I don't know where they are."

One person will remember me, and that is enough.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Something is wrong with me. I don't know what. I can hear myself talking and I can see Tomoyo, Syaoran and Naoko, but they look fuzzy, distant. Their voices echo in my mind, they echo and then die in whispers. They are far away, distant… I can reach out and touch them, I can feel Syaoran's hand holding onto mine… yet I can't.

"Syaoran, I don't feel so well." I frowned at my voice. I said the words, I moved my lips, but nothing came out. "Syaoran!" Nothing. "Syaoran!"

_"He can't hear you little one." _I stumble at the voice. _"Shh… Don't be scared. I am here to help you." _

"Who are you?"

_"I am you and I am not you. I lived with in you for your entire life and I've lived before you and will continue to live a long time after you."_

"That doesn't make any sense."

_"Doesn't it?"_

"No." I squeaked.

_"It does not matter."_ The voice disappeared and I could hear myself talking to the others. Syaoran was looking at me, his brown eyes filled with worry yet I could say nothing to put him at ease. How could I when I myself did not know what was going on?

"Syaoran! Syaoran help! Syaoran help!" He was slipping away and I found myself trapped in a box in the middle of nothing. I hammered my fists against the see through walls as I watched them on a screen walking, talking… "Syaoran!" I screamed. I could feel tears starting to burn my eyes. "Get me out! Please, get me out!"

He was looking at me again.

"SYAORAN!"

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

It was silent and dark again.

My own rattled breathing was deafening. My arms were caught between a feeling of intense ache and a feeling of utter numbness. I could feel my blood slowly dripping down from my cuts, staining my skin and jeans. I could hear it drop to the ground, tiny little droplets slipping down my foot onto the ground. Drip… drip… drip…

I can't scream anymore.

Drip.

**AN: Hey, I think this is one of the shortest chapters yet, but definitely the most intense one so far. It's turning out to be a little bit longer than I anticipated, not that it is a bad thing at all. I really enjoy writing this. I wrote chapters 6 and 7 in nearly one sitting and I suspect chapters 8 and maybe a 9 will follow in more or less the same fashion. Though it might take a while before it gets posted. **

**Someone asked me if I can post images of the tattoos somewhere, I can't. BUT I can mail it to you if you want to see it. Just provide me with your e-mail address in a review (as in with the text, other wise I'll forget) and I will send it to you as soon as I can. **

**Chapter teaser: **_"And I am doing what is best for you. Now hush, and wait. Soon you will be needed. The angel is close."_ I froze at the voice's last words. The angel?

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

**Tella**


	8. Chapter 8

**Between Heaven and Hell there is Earth**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story and I am very protective of it.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

I bit my thumb nail nervously as I waited for Naoko to find something somehow somewhere in the A.E. system about Eriol or perhaps his location. Her fingers tailed fast over Sakura's keyboard allowing a tap-tap-tapping sound to echo in the room. I jumped when my phone rang and I quickly flipped it open. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No nothing yet."

"Well we're almost there. Call me as soon as you find something."

"I will." Syaoran ended the conversation at the other end and I closed my phone. "Syaoran and Sakura are almost there."

The computer beeped for the hundredth time and Naoko cursed loudly. "I'm getting nothing form here. I need to access the system form my office computer."

"Wouldn't they have figured out that you and Eriol…"

"Those idiots? Not likely." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off, ordering me to grab a jersey or a jacket on the way. She pulled me down the stairs and I managed to grab my keys before the door slammed shut behind us. She finally let me go and walked over the right side of the car to get in behind the steering wheel. I slipped into the small car and strapped myself in. I remember how this woman drives from last time. "They still haven't figured out that I've changed almost all their records they have on the system regarding the angels and demons they've captured or killed over the years."

"What do you mean?" I clutched my seat as she sped off, racing through the streets before getting onto the highway.

"What I mean is that only until recently they were actually managing to capture or kill intermediate or experienced angels and demons. I changed all the records to make it seem that only rookies were stupid enough to get captured."

"Why?"

"Can you possibly imagine the implications of the knowledge that they are actually capable of killing skilled individuals?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Eriol and I kept everything under wraps. We were waiting for the angel to show his or her face and when it finally happened things just seemed to go wrong."

"What angel?"

"The dragon carrier." Her dark eyes glanced my way. Her glasses reflected the light of a passing car and I could feel my stomach sink. "Sakura is a dragon carrier. She carries possibly the most powerful dragon known to mankind."

"But…"

"Have you ever felt scared around her?"

"Terrified." I whispered.

"It's not her, it's the dragon. Normal humans can sometimes feel it, especially if they come in close contact with the carrier. The only thing is that the dragon can't be carried for a long time and I suspect Sakura is soon reaching her expiry date."

"What will happen to her?"

"If she doesn't find an outlet soon she'll die and it will move on to another host." I swallowed hard at her serious tone. Sakura could die? "It's starting to show though." I frowned at her. "Her eyes… Those weren't the loving green eyes I first met and I know you saw it too." I nodded. "Open the cab." I opened the small compartment and a gun came to light. "Do you know how to use one?"

"No, but I'd better start learning I guess."

"You've guessed right." I took the thing in my hand, examining it. "The safety is on the right. You're going to play guard while I hack into the system." I nodded in understanding. She turned the car violently, missing an oncoming one, and we skid into the street of A.E. headquarters. We passed Syaoran's car and I waved at him. He cursed, but I had no time to make out what he was saying. Naoko stopped the car in front of the building and we both jumped out before running in.

I followed her up the stairs, missing some as I tried to keep up with the woman. She pushed a door open and she slowed her pace. "Here is my office." She opened the door and I looked down the hallway to see if someone was following us. "There shouldn't be any security here, but keep your eyes open." I nodded.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult my dear Eriol? All you have to do is give me a location and I will let you go. Just think, you could be at home drinking a nice cold beer with that pretty girlfriend of yours." I opened my eyes to look at Yue.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid? You'll kill me as soon as I tell you were they are, and you'll kill her too." I watched his face turn up into an angry snarl.

"If you don't tell me I'll kill you as well!"

"I can live with that." I breathed. It's facing the possibility of loosing Tomoyo that I can't live with.

The door opened and I looked up, it was one of the sluts – Kaho. "Sir, we have company." He turned to look at her. "Nakuru spotted Naoko and the girl entering the building." Shit! She's here, what the hell are they doing here? Shit. Naoko you should know better.

"So there are two traitors. We'll just make her as comfortable as we made you. I'm sure she will be more corporative than you." I let out a snort. Naoko is even more stubborn than me. If she was the one here she'd had his face kicked in by now. "Come along my pet, let us welcome our guests." The door closed and I was left to panic.

**Syaoran Li**

I tapped the steering wheel as I waited impatiently for Tomoyo's phone call. The radio was playing the same old rock songs it has been playing for the past five years now and I was becoming annoyed with it. I shot a glare at the display screen. Irony does not seem to have forgotten us. K's Choice – you saved the world hu? I let out a huff.

"Stop your infernal tapping." I narrowed my eyes at the dragon.

"I don't take orders form you." I bit back.

"No, only her." I sneered at it. I might be looking at Sakura's body, but I sure as hell know that it is not her I am talking too. "When did the great Syaoran Li become soft? When did one silly little angel start to influence your judgement?"

"Do you honestly think that the words of a parasite are going to affect me?" I stared at Sakura's eyes, masked by white and blue. The dragon had pushed her aside and had taken control of her body, using her like some puppet. I looked at the building again. "There are only two people in the world I care about, and you are messing with the most important one."

"Am I?" I narrowed my eyes at the grin. "She's quite capable of taking care of herself. She does not need you."

"That might be so, but a friend's a friend."

"Friend or lover?" I ignored its words and kept my eyes on the building. Hurry up Tomoyo. We need to get that stupid boyfriend of yours so that I can get rid of this damn dragon one way or another. Goodness knows how I'm going to manage that. I'll just have to see.

My cell phone suddenly rang and I quickly answered it. "He's in the basement, room 67. Syaoran, you have to hurry. They already know we are here." I could hear that she was running. A gunshot went off and then the line went dead.

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

"Shit!" I screamed when a gunshot flew past me and into the wall. I chanced a glance behind me and saw that creep with the white hair and a woman standing at the other end. The woman was holding a gun pointed straight at us. Naoko pulled me roughly to one side and I stumbled after her. A door slammed shut.

I looked around, we were in someone's office. I glanced at Naoko peeking out the door as she kept a look out. She had taken the gun from me when she had finished, something that I was both grateful for and disappointed in. I have no idea how to use the damn thing, but it offered some sense of security, even if it was false.

"Naoko my love, let us not do this." I cringed at the slimy voice, that Yue guy is a complete freak. My eyes darted around the office. There must be something I can use. I paused at a corner. When I walked closer I grinned at the sight. What kind of idiot brings a softball bat to work? Who cares, this idiot just might save our lives. I picked it up, familiarising myself with the feel of a bat once again.

Naoko had her eyes fixed on the two walking in the hallway. "Is she the only one with a gun?"

"Yes." She whispered back at me. "He carries a sword sometimes, but I can't see it." I nodded in understanding. Taking a deep breath I steadied myself.

"Be ready to run." She looked at me, her brown eyes filled with confusion. "Tell me when they are here." She followed my hands up as I lifted the metal bat up to my shoulder, preparing to strike.

"Are you insane?" She hissed at me and I shrugged.

"Do you have any better ideas?" She let out a small growl letting me know that she didn't have any form of idea as to what to do about our current predicament. "Well then." She shook her head, but kept a look out none the less. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. Remember your softball days Tomoyo. You can do this.

"Now!" Naoko hissed loudly at me and I jumped out as she pulled open the door. Before the woman had a chance to even lift her gun to aim at me I had let the bat connect hard with her hand, sending the weapon flying of somewhere. "RUN!" Naoko yelled and I followed her closely. Behind us I could hear the woman curse loudly. Naoko made a small dive and picked up the offending weapon along the way. "You're great kid!" I let out a small laugh as we entered the stairwell.

**Syaoran Li**

The body stealer followed me closely as we ran down stairs and into tight corridors. "67… 67." I breathed as I kept glancing up at numbers as we passed them.

"Second one on your right up ahead." I nodded and threw the door open. True to form there was Hiiragizawa hanging from the wall like a piece of meat.

"You're alive." He coughed out a choked laugh and looked up at me. "Stupid bastard."

"Takes one to know one." I let out a laugh of my own.

"Yeah, fools in love and all that shit."

"You've said it." He was pulled up against the wall with ropes, strung out like a carcass ready to be butchered, and by the looks of him they've started the butchering. I pulled my pocket knife from my pocket and let it rip through the rope. He let out a moan when one side was released and he was forced to hang from one arm only. I cut the other side and he fell to the ground, moaning loudly.

"Come on, you can moan all you want later."

"Yeah-yeah. I know." He breathed as I pulled his one arm over my shoulders and lifted his heavy form from the ground. He steadied himself rather quickly and soon we were able to move. When I looked up I found the dragon staring at some woman, a girl rather. Her eyes were fixed on Sakura's form.

"You're the angel from TV." The dragon said nothing. The girl took a step back allowing us to pass and the body snatcher turned around to look at us. In that instant I could see Sakura again, I could see her caring green eyes screaming at me to help her, to save her. But that instant was short lived and I found myself hating the dragon even more.

"Give me a hand." I growled at it and it obeyed, letting Sakura's small form slip in under Eriol's other arm as we carried the beaten man out. Eriol looked at me, a frown clearly edged into his face. "She's not here anymore." I said bitterly and he nodded in understanding. It's not Sakura helping him, it's the dragon.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

My fists hammered the invisible box as I watched Syaoran and Eriol. Eriol was moaning a lot, in pain from all the damage they had managed to inflict on his body, while Syaoran stood tall and strong, as well as he could while carrying the limping man. My tears stung my eyes when I saw my body helping them. It's not me! It's not me! "She's not here anymore." I heard Syaoran say.

I am here! "I am here! Syaoran! I am here! Please, Syaoran… Help."

_"Hush, my little one. You will be able to join your friends soon."_

"I have to help them! You have to let me help them!"

_"And what will you do?"_

"Anything within my power."

_"But I have more. I can do more than you can."_

"But… they are my friends! Mine! Not yours! They are my friends!"

_"And I am doing what is best for you. Now hush, and wait. Soon you will be needed. The angel is close."_ I froze at the voice's last words. The angel? The traitor! He is here, he is close? If I can get him, if I can send him to hell then Syaoran will be saved. He will be saved and then we can go on with our lives and we can be friends and maybe even…

I pushed the ¾ sleeve up covering my left arm and looked down at the contract, the arrangement I had made with the Devil himself. It still burned even though I tried to ignore it. It constantly reminded me of what I had to do. I have to condemn another to save Syaoran… to save the only man I have ever loved…

I sank down with my back against an invisible wall as I kept my eyes on the image of a struggling Syaoran and a moaning Eriol being helped by my body. I've lived for four hundred years and I've met thousands of boys and men through out that time. I've met the scum of society, the elite of society, I've met the smart ones, I've met the dumb ones, I've seen the most attractive of their time and I've seen the ugliest of all time. Every form and shape of men have passed in front of my eyes at some stage.

I've allowed myself to be charmed, dined and treated to extravagance. I've let men whisper sweet nothings into my ear and I've giggled at silly jokes, all to pass the time. But no one, no one could make my heart skip a beat or take my breath away. No one could ever make me wish that I could forever be touched by him. No one could make me dream of kisses I've never had. No one could make me long for him, like he has.

I can still clearly remember the first time I met him. Grandmother had written me into a new school after I had finished another one in the city. I entered as a grade 9 student, a transfer student. That would be my cover for the next few years. He spotted me a mile away, or so he claims. I was alone during my first break at the new school, I couldn't really find anyone to click with. He came up to me. He hovered, inspecting me with that stupid grin on his face.

When I looked up at him his grin widened and he sank down to my level. "Syaoran Li." He greeted and extended his hand. I thought nothing of it, another guy looking to score. So I took his hand and shook it. In an instant he pulled me up against him, his hand brushed up my arm and he pushed away my sleeve. The contact was warm, suffocating, his fingers stung me as they brushed over my tattoo and he kept grinning. His dark eyes focused on my mark.

"It's nice to finally meet one." His dark eyes turned to mine and I could feel him examining me from the inside out. "Especially such a pretty one."

"Who are you?" I had asked.

"Your other half." He answered. And we became friends, as much as an angel and a demon can be friends. He told jokes I could really laugh at, he whispered in my ear meaningful sentences that I could hold onto and I stayed with him, not to pass the time, but for the sake of being with him.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

My bloody everything ached as I tried to keep moving. I clenched my teeth tightly as I held onto the demon and… Well, technically it is still the angel, it's just not her mind. It was frightening to look at her eyes, they seemed empty and cold, so far removed from the loving and warm eyes the real angel carries.

This is what Naoko and I have hoped for. She, the dragon carrier, is our hope, our saviour. But at what cost? I don't know this girl for long, but she climbs into your heart and she stays. She's sweet and caring. She's affectionate to all, even at the demon's great annoyance. She has in some strange way become a friend to me. But not just for my sake, but for his.

I chanced a glance towards the demon. He was pissed, I could see it in his eyes. His friend… No, his girlfriend has been stolen away from him by a force he has absolutely no power or control over. He was lost as well. She is his love, whether he'll admit it or not. I can see in the way he looks at her, even now when she is not really here. His eyes become soft and gentle. The tone in his voice lowers down to a whisper and he smiles more.

I don't concentrate on my aches and pains anymore, instead my mind becomes focused on all the texts that I have read on the dragons. Slowly I try to page through them in my thoughts as I try to remember the spell I read nearly a hundred years ago, a spell that would help the demon save his love.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

Our footsteps echoed in the hallways as we ran up and down. I stayed close behind Naoko, keeping my fingers firmly curled around the softball bat I had borrowed from some guy's office. Naoko kept her fingers firmly curled around her pistols, or guns, or what ever they are called. Behind us I could hear other footsteps following our every move.

Naoko turned a corner and I followed. I sighed in relief when I finally recognised some place. We were in the lobby again, but as expected we weren't alone. Five men blocked the exit. "What now?" I asked Naoko, nervously looking around at the place. Behind us I could hear the footsteps slowing. They must have seen that we were trapped.

"We're getting out of here." She turned to look at me, her brown eyes sharp behind her glasses. "How's your swing against glass?"

"Not too shabby I suppose." I lifted the bat onto my shoulder as I walked up to the glass. I tapped it slightly with my fingers. I've always wanted to break something for no reason what so ever. I swung the bat hard. Glass shattered in front of me, dropping to the ground in a loud raining roar.

My vandalistic pleasure was short lived when Naoko grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the raining shatters behind her.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Somewhere I could hear glass break. I could hear metal crash against glass, causing it to collapse. I could hear sharp shards cutting into soft skin, and loud curses being ignored. I sat up straight as I watched the screen. I could only see dark stairs now, dark stairs that I don't remember clearly. Had I gone down them? Perhaps. I don't know.

The me there was looking up ahead, anticipating something or someone, maybe both. I'm not sure, I can just feel it. The anticipation of something to come. "Did you hear that?" It was Eriol speaking.

"Yeah, I heard. Tomoyo is doing some damage control if you ask me." Syaoran. The darkness was replaced by a dull grey light. They exited the stair case and my breath caught in my throat. There, waiting for them were men, five, all dressed in black. They looked like those agents from the movies, with ties and glasses, all waiting and staring. I swallowed hard. They have to get out of there. "Well, this is more to be expected."

"Oh yeah, I so love seeing these guys." Eriol snorted. Footsteps echoed loudly in the undercover parking and when they turned to look at the source I could feel both dread and relief wash over me at the same time. It was Tomoyo and Naoko, both fine, both out of breath, both in danger.

"Turn around Tomoyo! Turn around!" I yelled at her, but my voice was not heard. They stopped next to us and Naoko took over from Syaoran, supporting a smiling Eriol on her frail shoulders. Someone clapped and the men in black moved aside. The man with white hair, Yue, came walking through, clapping. Behind him walked a woman with a sour look on her face.

"Well, well… I could not have planned this better myself. All the little ducks, standing in a row. My dear Eriol… And you said you didn't know where they are." His cold eyes roamed over us, his blue scrutinising every one of us. "An angel, a demon and three human helpers."

"Two actually." Eriol breathed. Yue frowned.

"So you're one of them, are you? An informant. How bitterly delightful, no wonder you wouldn't talk." His blue eyes turned to my body and I suddenly felt a shiver run down my spine. The box disappeared, the screen disappeared, the darkness disappeared. It was all replaced by the dull hum of grey fluorescent lights, the smell of old oil that leaked from a car sometime ago, and the feeling of cool wind against my sweaty brow.

I was back.

**AN: Hallo! So I said some time ago that this story might end at chapter 8 or 9, I think. Anyways, I was mistaken. You will be glad to know that chapter 10 will be added for your reading pleasure. I finished writing chapter 9 and had to stop it at a certain point. It's one of those it-can't-end-any-other-way things. **

**IMAGES: NB! Two of you girls sent me your e-mail addresses and for some reason I can't send anything to you. So I'm going to ask you a favour, please e-mail me directly at chantelle.jansevanrensburgup.ac.za and I will send the images to you! It's my work mail and I access it every day. Thank you!!!**

**Chapter teaser: **"Indeed. Then you should know that the quest for immortality has existed for thousands of years. There have been hundreds of theories, experiments and spells, yet no success. Until now."

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and for reading!**

**Tella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Between Heaven and Hell there is Earth**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story and I am very protective of it.**

**Chapter 9**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

"And they say angels are the most beautiful creatures known to man, you're rather plain." I lifted a brow at him as I snorted at his comment. I could feel Syaoran's dark eyes on me. He hates it when I snort. I heard him mumble that once, apparently it makes me seem human, and he likes to think of me as… an angel. "You're short too."

"Well, you know what they say about small packages." I grinned at him.

"Sakura?" I heard Syaoran whisper my name and I let my hand find his, our fingers laced and I squeezed his large hand with my small one, assuring him that it was indeed me, that I was back. He stepped closer to me, ready to protect me from what ever is to come. "What do you want form us Yue?" Syaoran demanded, his dark eyes narrowing at the man.

"Nothing really, all I want for you is to die."

"What for? You might get rid of us in this life and in this world, but come to the next and we will be waiting for you. Us and the rest of our kind you killed."

"Yes, well… You see, I don't intend on dying anytime ever."

"Everything dies." Eriol let out in a snarl. "Everything and everyone dies. There is no such thing as immortality."

"Really? Do tell me, my dear Eriol, just how you managed to become the ripe old age that I am sure you are."

"Everyone can keep the clock at bay Yue, even humans, but you can only do it for so long. In angels and demons it is a natural event, they age slow once they reach seventeen, informants can choose how long they want to live, 2 000 years being the maximum time you are allowed on earth, and humans… They can add a hundred years to their lives if they really want to and put their minds to it. You should know this by now."

"Indeed. Then you should know that the quest for immortality has existed for thousands of years. There have been hundreds of theories, experiments and spells, yet no success. Until now." I frowned at his statement. To gain immortality is an impossibility. No one, not even an angel can become immortal with the bodies we use on earth. We have to leave behind the flesh in order to preserve the soul. The flesh becomes sick and corrupt.

"Even if you do manage to live forever you will be fraught with decease in the later years. Your organs expire… one by one they will shut down. Your liver will stop cleaning your system, your blood will harden and clog your arteries, your brain will become slow and dull, and your heart will cease to beat. If you managed to overcome the decay of the flesh with technology you will be burdened with machines, if you try to overcome the decay of the flesh with magic you will loose your soul to a power you cannot control.

"I have seen men try to gain immortality, and I've watched them all die. What makes you think that you will succeed where all have failed?"

"Easy, my little angel. I won't count on magic or technology, nor will I use my own life force to keep time at bay. I will use your life force, and the life force of every other angel, demon and informant I can lay my hands on. I've already gained thousands of years of life, and with every angel, demon and lowly informant I will gain more and more and more… You will never cease to breed, so I will never cease to live."

"Oh, and I suppose you would want to rule the world while you're at it?" Tomoyo snapped rather cheekily at the mad man.

"Yes, while I am at it." He grinned at her. "You are all just a stepping stone, a pebble in my shoe. Then again… You could make for rather attractive play things."

"Keep on dreaming." Syaoran snarled at Yue as he pulled me closer to him. He had not missed the look in the man's blue eyes when they roamed over Naoko, Tomoyo and myself. Tomoyo had tightened her hold on Eriol. She'd only just given herself to him. And Naoko took a nervous step back, her eyes resting on the woman in fear. A fear of what she might become. "You won't touch them."

"Really now? And why should you care what happens to them? I thought your kind was supposed to be open to casual sex and the enslavement of others. Especially when it comes to beautiful angels."

"Fuck off looser." Syaoran snarled at him once again. His hold on me was so tight it was frightening. All demons are possessive by nature, and Syaoran has proven to be excessively possessive when it came to Tomoyo and myself in the past. Somewhere someone clapped. It echoed loudly in the empty parking lot. Clap-clap-clap.

"A demon in love with an angel! Well, there is something you don't see everyday." I know that voice. My eyes scanned the small crowd of people in front of us. I know that voice, but I can't place anyone the faces before me to it. Clap-clap-clap. The men in black parted once again and another man came walking through.

His eyes were a warm gold and covered by glasses, his hair short and dull, his form tall and lean, and his smile menacing and deceiving. He was the man from my dreams! The man who held onto me, who told me that he was the one I was looking for. I took a step back into Syaoran. For the first time in my life I felt afraid. "Yes, it is something special indeed."

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

I watched Sakura take a step back, bumping into Syaoran. If she could move back even more I am sure that she would. She seemed scared. And if Sakura is scared, then I am scared. There is something about this man and his charming smile, it is not so much a smile that hides a secret like Eriol's, but a smile that hides lies. His smile broadened when Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders as he tried to calm and reassure her. "Yes, it is something special indeed."

"Mind your own business." I snapped at the man. He might hide a bunch of lies, but I am not going to let him intimidate or scare my friends in anyway if I can help it. I might not be much of a help when it comes to physically beating someone up, but I know how to use words when I have to.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol hissed slightly at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I will not be hushed.

"Ah yes, the spunky human." He walked right up to us, his fingers slid in under my chin and he caressed my skin as he followed the contour of my jaw. I kept my eyes narrowed and focused on his. I will not let this jerk intimidate me. "You are rather pretty for your age, aren't you?" I let my fingers curl around his wrist and I pushed his hand away forcefully. He grinned at me.

"And just who might you be?" I asked him straight out.

"Who am I? I am called many things…"

"You're name will do."

"Yukito." I let out a snort. Yukito? Hardly a name that will bring fear to the hearts of your enemy if you ask me. He sounds like a fluffy little bunny. He looks like one too. But as they say, looks can be deceiving. I've proved my teachers right on that matter hundreds of times in the past, there is no reason this guy won't do the same. He simply grinned at me and took a step towards Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura took a step back, forcing Syaoran to step back as well as he held onto her.

I gave Eriol a quick look, telling him that I was going to have to let him stand on his own before I stepped in front of the man, blocking his way to my friends. "Back off buster." My fingers tightened their hold on the bat I still had in my hands.

"You have a death wish." He hissed at me. I sneered back up at him.

"Unlike the looser behind you, I'm not scared of dying or growing old. It is part of what we call life. And I've been through shit in my life, shit you wouldn't even be able to comprehend." I shoved him hard with my hand, forcing him to step back. "If I die now so be it, if I die 50 years from now it would admittedly be better, either way I die. But the best times I've had were them. And I am not going to let some prissy bitter ass angel and his stupid lackeys hurt my friends!"

I've figured it out. He has the same eyes as Sakura, only his is darker, not a Syaoran dark or not a druggie dark, but a psycho dark. You can tell an angel by their eyes, Syaoran told me when I just found out about Sakura and him. He held me close then and he told me what to look for. They have a special something in their eyes that make them unique, that's how he found her that day at school, that is how I know I am right when I look at this guy before me.

"Tomoyo!" I struggled against Eriol when he pulled me back, holding onto me so I wouldn't lash out at the stupid man before me.

"So you're smart too." I stuck out my tongue at him. I hate him! I don't even know him and I hate him. "But you're stupid. You have no idea who you are dealing with little girl."

"I know a coward when I see one."

"A coward am I? What do you call that?" He pointed towards Sakura holding onto Syaoran. She was scared, really scared. I'm not sure of what or of whom. If she is scared of this guy before me, then I'll just have to be brave for her. If she is scared of what might happen to us, I will hold her hand and we'll face it together. If she is scared of loosing anyone of us, she will see us again in heaven. "An angel cowering against a demon."

"And what are you? You turned your back on what you're supposed to be, didn't you? Why else would you be here?"

"Hold your tongue or I'll do it for you." I struggled hard against Eriol as he tried to keep me in control. I want to hit the bastard! I want to make him hurt so bad that he won't know which way to turn to get rid of the pain!

"Tomoyo please." Eriol moaned in my ear. "Please." I stopped struggling and I suddenly became aware of a hot feeling against my back. When I looked down I saw Eriol's side bleeding badly, his blood had seeped through my white school shirt, staining it red. Tears filled my eyes as I crumbled in Eriol's arms. This is all just becoming too much for me.

I'm only a kid. I am only a kid and I already feel like I want my life to end… I just want my friends back. I want to go back to laughing and playing jokes on teachers and talking trash under the shade of a large tree. I want to be held again, like my father used to hold me when I was a little girl. I want to be kissed again and be told that I am loved. Is that too much to ask? Is it too much to desire? "Shh… Babe, we'll get through this. Shh…"

Eriol's hold on me loosened as he stroked my hair. I was suppose to be looking after him, not the other way around. "Pathetic." I heard the man say. When I looked up at him his back was turned towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him. My vision might be blurred with tears, but my aim never miss.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

Tomoyo suddenly broke free from my grasp, the bat firmly clutched between her hands. "Tomoyo!" She did not aim for Yukito, instead she took a swing at Yue, and she hit him, hard. The sound of bone breaking echoed in the parking lot. Everyone watched in shock as my girl stood heaving, breathing heavy breaths as she watched the man she just attacked sink to the ground clutching his face.

The silence was deafening, the sounds even louder. Bam! Bam! Bam! I jumped in shock. Naoko ceased the opportunity and fired at Yue's henchmen. One by one most fell down. "Tomoyo!" I yelled when Kaho attacked her. I swallowed hard as I watched everything rupture into a mess of chaos around me. Sakura had been pulled from Li, Li was bashing a henchman's face in, Naoko was cursing her empty weapons and I was left a bloody mess fighting against a man twice my strength.

**Syaoran Li**

Shit! Shit! Shit! This is so not good. So not good at all! Damn it Tomoyo! Damn you and you're bloody short temper. I ducked as a fist came flying my way. It just grazed my hair and I cursed out loud at the ass as my fist connected with his gut.

I could feel my blood starting to boil in my veins. My energy increased. My senses became sharp. I could smell blood. I could hear silent moans. I slowly felt myself become alive. It is as if I was buried somewhere, as if I was lost and now I'm suddenly reawakened. The demon inside of me screamed in pleasure, urging me to kill and to show no mercy. Slaughter! Slaughter!

My gut burned.

Slaughter them! Slaughter them all!

I stumbled back, clutching my stomach.

Slaughter them all!

"No." I hissed to the damning voice. "No."

"Syaoran!" It was Tomoyo's voice yelling at me. I could barely make it out. Slaughter them! Slaughter them! "Syaoran watch out!" I looked up, the voice still ringing in my ears. A cold face stared down at me, smirking in distinct pleasure at my pain. SLAUGHTER HIM!

"NO!" My hand shot up and gripped the man around the throat. My strength, a strength I had long since forgotten and refused to use, suddenly came rushing back. The man squirmed as I squeezed his throat, slowly crushing is windpipe. His eyes were filled with panic and fear. He knows what I am, he knows what I was…

I don't want to go back to that again.

I don't want to be that monster again.

The man suddenly stopped squirming. The sickening sound of a blade being pulled from flesh filled my ears and I let my gaze drop from the dead face. Below me was Sakura, panting and bloody. My grip loosened and the man tumbled to the earth, a useless body. She turned around and our eyes met. She was still Sakura, but there was a rage in her I had never seen before.

Her lips curled into a small smile but quickly slipped away. "Sakura…" Her hands gripped my shirt before she flung me aside. My shoulder hit the hard concrete ground with a small 'thud' before I skid into the wall. When I looked up…

Yukito stood smiling against her. Her hands were clasped around his one as his other held onto her shoulder. The sounds around me died away, all but the two angels faded from my sight and I felt horror creep into my heart.

It was as if time came to a standstill.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

It is as if time stopped. Everyone froze, eyes fixed on the two angels. One was a traitor with wings as bleak as his outlook on life, the other was a lover with a heart as strong as her love's.

Sakura's hands were wrapped around a large pale hand, a large pale hand holding onto a knife firmly placed into the flesh of an angel. An angel I have come to know and appreciate as Sakura Kinomoto. An angel I have been praying for a long time even when I forgot how to pray. An angel… No a friend. My friend.

"Sakura…" My voice was but a breath.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled. "Sakura!"

I watched as tears fell from her green eyes to the cold concrete floor. Slowly her legs gave in and she sank down onto her knees and he mimicked her movements, keeping the knife firmly planted in its death hold. "No one can save you now, little angel." His voice was cruel and mocking as he said those words. They echoed. 'No one can save you now.'

"Sakura, no!" The demon cried. I could not see him and I dared not look away to watch him. All I could focus on was the horrific scene before me. Angel killing angel, traitor killing lover, Yukito killing Sakura.

"I don't need saving." Her voice was strong. Incredibly strong. Her face lifted to look at Yukito and all I could see in her eyes were determination and strength. "Take me there." She whispered and an instant later she disappeared taking the traitor with her.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I blinked. The demon had taken her place and he was frantically searching for her. He was searching for his love gone. She had disappeared and I feared forever, or at least until we met again in the next life. "Sakura, come back. Please come back." He is but a broken man without her.

**AN: Hello people. How are you? I am fine, thank you. I finally finished writing chapter 9 after it has been standing patiently waiting for me to finally get around to it. It has been a few months… Sigh. Poor story. Poor Sakura. Is Sakura truly gone? All I can say is: remember her left arm. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I really enjoyed reading some of them. I like long insightful reviews. They are entertaining. He-he.**

**HARRY POTTER WAS AMAZING!!! I read it this weekend! Oh my gosh! I just loved the way it ended!!! Sorry, I just had to let that out. I am a huge Harry fan!**

**Chapter teaser: **We go home and we try to move on. No matter how difficult it might be, we have to move on. Always…

**Tella**


	10. Chapter 10

**Between Heaven and Hell there is Earth**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story and I am extremely protective about it. It falls under South African and International copy-right laws people, don't mess with the story. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

**Syaoran Li**

Where are you? Sakura!

I was scrambling around like an idiot, searching of her. I could find nothing. I wasn't even able to feel the traces that portholes leave. It is if she had disappeared into thin air.

I sank down to the ground. All I could see was her blood, red droplets shining in the dull florescent lights. All I could focus on was her blood.

She is gone.

An ache suddenly clutched my heart.

She is gone.

She is gone.

No, she can't be gone. Not her. She's always been so strong and stubborn. She is too smart. She's too strong. She promised… She promised to stay with me. My eyes began to burn and an instant later I could feel two arms wrap themselves around my shoulders. I held onto Tomoyo and she held onto me. I could feel her warm tears fall from her cheeks onto my shoulder.

I could feel my own tears slipping down to the cold hard earth.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

If I die…

I smiled. If I die, I'll see him again. One day I'll see him again. I'll see him in heaven. I'll be able to hold his hand again. I'll be able to talk to him again, long lengthy conversations about nothing important. He'll laugh with me and I will laugh with him. He'll hold me tight and…

And I'll finally tell him that I love him.

**Tomoyo Daidouji **

It was difficult to tare him away. He would not leave. All he did was stare at the few droplets of blood splattered on the ground. He did not want to leave. He kept saying that she'll be coming back. Any second now Sakura will be back. In the end I had to force him up and lead him away. I had to get him away before morning dawns and the rest of the A.E. arrive for work.

They will not be pleased. Their traitor angel has disappeared along with my best friend and their boss lay dead in the parking lot. Half his face was bashed in by a baseball bat I had found in an office and his insides were ripped apart by a bullet form Naoko's gun. Next to him was his tart, just as colourless and lifeless as him. He will no longer be able to harbour fantasies of immortality.

Those who did not die fled. Suddenly judgement day seemed very close at hand to them. Suddenly angels and demons became very real to them. Suddenly they gained humility for mortality.

We were sitting in the hospital, waiting. Eriol needs medical attention. When the nurses and doctors asked what had happened to them Naoko told them that Eriol had been mugged. That he just managed to call us in time. I don't know if they believed it, but they could not prove us wrong. Syaoran had blood on his hands and shirt, my school shirt was stained with Eriol's blood and you could smell gunpowder on Naoko if you sat really close to her.

We looked like a gang. I suppose we are a gang. A gang fighting for our and the rest of the world's right to an eternity. To an eternity of what? I suppose that is another question. An eternity of hell or an eternity of heaven. In the end you have to choose. In the end it is up to you to decide where you want to spend your time after your death.

I want to see Sakura again. I will be good form now on and pray and believe so I can go to heaven, because that is where she will be. I need to hear her soft caring voice talk me to sleep and I need to feel her warm loving hugs. I need to see her laugh. I need for him to laugh. I glanced at Syaoran. He too needs to see her again.

"Excuse me." I looked up at the nurse and she smiled down at us. "Mr Hiiragizawa is fine. He'll be out in a moment."

"Thank you." She nodded and disappeared. I looked at Naoko. "What happens now?"

"We go home and we try to move on. No matter how difficult it might be, we have to move on. Always…" I watched her as tears slowly started to slip from her eyes. "We need to hope and believe that all of what we did was not in vain, that the sacrifices made were not too high a price to pay and that how it all turned out is for the best."

"Naoko…"

"I killed, Tomoyo." Her voice was a whisper, a desperate whisper of turmoil. "I killed."

"Redemption." I glanced at Syaoran. He had finally lifted his face from his hands. His dark eyes no longer had that fire burning in them and his skin was pale. "Repent, beg for forgiveness and you shall be saved." Sakura's words echoed in his strong voice.

"Even if you've taken a life?"

"God does not favour between His children. No matter what you did, if you are truly sorry and if you really want to be forgiven He will save you. Sakura told me that." I smiled as I remembered her words. "Besides, what were you going to do, let them kill us? To be quite honest I'd rather it be them than me. I won't mind growing old and grey. It's going to be a bit lonely though… With out Sakura."

Syaoran's gaze was fixed on the tiled floor. For as long as he has lived he had known only hatred, violence and prosecution. That all changed when he met Sakura. She accepted him for what he was and for he is now. She knew what he was and still is, she knew what is capable of, yet she did not turn away from him or stopped loving him. Did they love one another from the very start? I doubt it. I think they stayed together out of tolerance and curiosity, and maybe because of me.

"Isn't there a verse somewhere in the Bible about God sending an angel ahead of a person to protect him or her?" I glanced at Naoko. Yes, I remember that. It was when…

"Kaihan. He killed his brother Able in an argument over land and was marked by God so that all who would know what he had done. But God also took pity on him. 'See, I am sending and angel ahead of you to guard you along the way', Exodus 23 verse 20. It means nothing now." I watched him stand up and walk away. He believed in it. He believed that Sakura was his angel. And now… And now she was taken from him.

**Syaoran Li**

Angles and demons, informants and humans… Who are we trying to kid? In the end we are all just pawns in a game of chess. White versus black, good versus evil. And where do I fit in? I don't know anymore. I used to be black, but now I find the taste bitter and unsatisfying. I'm not white either, I've been tainted with the black.

She was white. She was pure. She was my angel.

I always thought that I would get my change, just one chance. I wanted to taste her, the real her, raw and unspoilt. I wanted to feel her, just her soft skin on mine. I wanted to wake every morning with her by my side and to listen to her soft breathing as she slept. I wanted so badly to make her happy.

I won't see her in the after life, unlike them. I've been marked and made a slave to the contract I was born into. I cannot change my destination. No one can. I can just hope that I will be able to watch her. Even if it is from afar, I just want to be able to watch her laugh again. Just to see her… That would be enough for me.

"Syaoran." Soft fingers wrapped around my arm and I found Tomoyo smiling up at me. "Eriol is awake, we can take him home." Home? Where I my home? Is it the small grabby apartment I used to live in or the house if found myself not so long ago? Will it still be a home without her there?

I smiled at the informant as Tomoyo and Naoko helped him into a wheelchair. "I'm sorry Syaoran." His voice was a sudden comfort. He had lost many people in his life, a life that far outstretched my own.

The house was incredibly still. It seemed as if we had stepped into a void. Tomoyo led Eriol upstairs to a bedroom to rest and Naoko simply fell asleep on the couch. I watched her relive the night in her dreams. She often twitched and moaned and I wondered for how long she will be plagued by her nightmares.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

_"Wake up my little one. He misses you."_ Who? Who misses me? _"Your love.__ He longs for you. Just listen. Listen to his heart." _

_…I would get my change_ I know him._ …just one chance… taste her… raw… unspoilt..._ I've listened to his voice so many times before._ …to feel her… just her... _I've felt him in my dreams. …_to wake every morning…_ I have seen him._ by my side… to listen… as she slept... I wanted so badly to make her happy…_ I have seen him in my heat.

_"Wake up little one, your love calls. You still need to taste the pleasures of the flesh and endure the greatness of the soul. Wake up little one. Wake up." _My mind was numb. I could hear two voices talking constantly. I could hear a voice I have only known for a short time, urging me on, telling me to awaken. And I could hear another voice I have come to love whispering soft wishes.

He made me happy.

He is tall and lean. He has dark hair that refuses to bend to his will. He had large hands. He wears t-shirts with silly sculls printed on them. He wears jeans. He has a stubborn nose and wide mouth. He has dark eyes that burn gold.

Syaoran.

I awoke with a start. My breathing was hard and rapid and my chest ached. When I tried to move I was gripped with pain. My stomach… I could feel warm blood seeping though my wound through my fingers. When I opened my eyes I was met by an unfamiliar sight. It is a place had never seen before. It was hot and uncomfortable, it was cold and stiff, it was dark and overly bright. I groaned as I pushed myself to sit up. The pain…

"Look who finally decided to wake up." I turned to find the source of the voice. It was the traitor. He was hanging form the wall, bound by chains. Stakes were hammered through his wings, pinning him to the sharp jagged rock.

"Don't you look attractive." I snapped at him and his mouth turned into a bitter sneer.

"You don't honestly believe that they will let you go, do you?"

"No." I've known this long enough. Why would a demon give up an angel that willing walks into his lair? Why would Lucifer give up on two souls when he could have all three? He won't, they won't… I've known it all along. "No I don't. That's why I have a contract." His sneer faltered as I pushed up my sleeve. He laughed.

"You call me a traitor? What a cheek when you have been walking around with that ghastly thing on your arm for all this time. They will all spit on you." I ignored him. "You'll be shunned by your own kind. You stupid little angel."

"You would know about that, wouldn't you?"

"Don't you dare judge me!"

"I don't judge Yukito." I staggered to my feet, on hand still clutching my stomach. It was painful to walk, but I managed it. My clean hand found the little paper in my pocket and I pushed it into his.

"What is this?"

"What you want it to be." I let out a small moan as I doubled over. It hurts so much. Behind me a door opened somewhere. Someone took hold of my shoulders and led me back to the stone carved bench I awoke upon.

"You should rest."

"My contract… I fulfilled my part of the obligation, he needs to do his part." I whispered.

"He will not go back on his word. But I need you, just for a moment." I looked up at the woman and was met with dark eyes that burned golden. "Save my son from this hell." I nodded in understanding. I will. I will, no matter what. I have.

Her hand brushed over my left arm and I screamed at the pain. If felt as if hot metal was being torn from my flesh. When I looked down at my arm I could see blood seeping through her hand and dripping down to the bench. "This world will never forget your love, Sakura Kinomoto."

_"It is time to leave." _

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **

They say that time heals wounds. I can in all honesty say that time does help to heal, but sometimes the time needed is just too much. I have watched friends die and others leave, I had to leave those I love behind and have them move on. Life dictates that we move on. Time does not stand still. Yet when I look at him I wish it wasn't so.

He was no longer proud and arrogant. He was now a broken man, humble and small. The once great demon had withered away to become a man concerned with only his memories. His memories of her.

I watched him take a long drag from his cigarette. He's been sitting on that porch for hours now. Smoking, staring, but saying nothing. Every so often he would move in his seat and then freeze again. I fear that his lust for life is running out. People die of broken hearts… will he? I don't know. Only she ever knew how strong he really was.

He lit another cigarette.

"Will he be okay?" I looked at Tomoyo. It is as if she had grown in these past few days. She now longer had that over bearing childish charm, but rather and air of understanding and concern.

"I don't know." I kissed her brow softly. "It is for him to decide."

"We don't even have a body to burry."

"Perhaps it is better this way."

"She will go to heaven, won't she?"

"Yes." The child within her was crying for an explanation. She told me about her father. She had lost and now she had lost again. She was but a girl left to drift in a sea of turmoil and I was but the sail she could raise if she wanted to free herself. She was asking and answering. She was trying to work through her loss as she had done before. Will he be able to do the same?

He suddenly moved, jerked rather. His back arched and a second later I heard him scream. My eyes widened at the sight. His shirt frizzled away as if burned exposing his large tattoo and it was moving. I watched in shock as the chains anchoring a sword broke free before it slipped away with his blood – disappearing.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo was next to him. "Syaoran! Oh my gosh! What happened? Syaoran." She was touching his shoulders, her fingers moving around, not sure where to rest. "Are you okay?"

"What does it look like?" His voice was course, a hiss or pain.

"What?"

"My back, what does it look like?"

"Your sword has shifted, it is now an anchor. The black blood had dried up and the chains that bound you have been lifted." He looked at me, bleeding, breathing heavily… "You're free."

"Sakura." He closed his eyes and a moment later tears fell from them. "She said she had to do it on her own. She said that is was only something she could do…" He broke down, no longer able to contain the pain he held in side. He broke and wept.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Somewhere I could hear someone crying. I could hear his voice breaking as he wept. It did not sound right. It did not sound like a voice that should be crying. I remember it laughing and telling jokes, I remember it whispering sarcastic comments in my ear. I remember it promising never to leave me.

_"This way."_I followed the voice. It has been my companion all my life and my friend for but a few days. I trusted it and so I followed it. I followed it through the vast white space closer to a crack of colour. Closer to the weeping voice. _"Through there."_

"Will I see you again?"

_"No my little one.__ You are strong enough now to go on your own."_

"Thank you." I smiled at the shadow of a dragon with bright blue eyes and a warm golden heart. It nodded and urged me to move forward. I stepped through the crack and was instantly met with sound and colour. I stumbled through onto grass. I moaned. My stomach ached, my arm burned, but the grass smelled sweet and the air fresh. Slowly I walked towards them. Towards the people I love.

Eriol's eyes were fixed on me as I smiled weakly at him. Tomoyo had her arms wrapped around Syaoran as they wept. "You once told me I could choose." I tried to make my words come out strong, but the pain made them waver a bit. "I chose." I smiled when I met his eyes. Dark and filled with tears. "I chose you." They burned gold.

-Fin-

**AN: Hello people! Story is finished. I can honestly say that I enjoyed writing this story very much. I'll even go so far as to say that I have a sequel in mind. Whether or not I'll write it is yet debatable. Thank you so much for reading, even if you didn't review. (I'm a lazy reviewer myself, so I won't hold it against you if you don't like reviewing.) **

**Thank you, for the last time, for your lovely reviews.**

**Tella**


End file.
